The promise
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Haruka met a human girl 10 years ago at the ocean shore; easing the loneliness that resided in her heart. During that time she promised to marry her when she was old enough. Now in the future she returns to land to meet her childhood love and fulfill the promise she made. However Rin has changed more than she expected her to. FEM RinxHaru, GENDERBEND, YURI/LESBIAN (Smut later)
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank UnicornBelossom for the inspiration for this story.** **Please check out her works as they are very well made.**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haru sat quietly upon a rock gazing upon the sandy beach before her. She loved coming to the surface to admire the small village located outside Japan. Compared to most big cities she liked this small one because it was rather peaceful and quiet. She never had been fond of the big cities; they polluted the ocean and made the water smell.

She left after it made her and her best friend Makoto sick; however many others stayed behind as it was their home. She had tried to argue with them that it would make them sick and kill them; but they refused to leave believing things would get better. However Haru knew that this was not true but didn't bother arguing further as it was pointless to try.

She could never understand why most humans were so eager to destroy the planet in which they resided. They polluted oceans, destroyed forests and made more and more endangered species by the minute. Did they have no respect for the world they resided in whatsoever?

Upon coming to this new town she had found it more settling. The water was clean and people used non harmful fuel; from what she knew it was called BP. It was a quiet place and she often spotted kids and parents around the seashore. They managed to combine modern devices and the traditional build of the town in order to make it habitable and yet peaceful.

She smiled to herself as she heard kids laughing in the distance. It warmed her heart to hear such young humans having fun. They were of the most precious of all human lives; they were innocent and naive to life. When she learned many years ago that some humans abused their offspring it both angered and saddened her; why would humans create a life only to make its life a misery. It made no sense to her at all.

Suddenly she heard a quiet noise in the distance; quiet yet filled with so much sadness. As she concentrated further she heard it was crying. She looked around and spotted a small child huddled on the seashore. Haru peered closer and saw the child was no older than 10 or older. What on earth was someone so young doing alone? She climbed off her rock and swam closer to the shore to approach the child.

"Excuse me young one" Haru said gently. She stayed at a distance as to not frighten the child; after all smaller humans were easily scared. The child looked up at Haru her eyes filled with tears; they looked puffy and swollen meaning she had been crying for a while.

"W...Who are you?" the child said quietly her tone hinting curiosity yet caution. From what she could tell the lady was naked; but her long hair covered her chest. Had she lost her clothes somehow?

Haru smiled fondly "My name is Haruka; but you can call me Haru-chan. I live here near the seashore" she explained. Technically she wasn't lying; I mean she did live in the ocean and visited the seashore a lot.

Rin blinked; this lady lived near the ocean? But she had never seen a hut on the waterside all the time she had lived here. Her younger brother Gou would have said she was lying; but her eyes showed she was telling the truth.

"Aren't you cold?" Rin asked curiously. If you swam in the water with no clothes on in the evening; you got colder much faster. But this lady was stark naked; and up to her waist in the water.

Haru was touched by her concern and shook her head "No; the temperature is very tolerable" she said gently. Compared to humans; Haru could handle much harsher temperatures than humans due to being half fish.

Rin wiped her eyes slowly and stood up; she brushed off her shorts gently before approaching Haru. One of the reasons she was picked on was because she was a tomboy; that and her sharp teeth. She held her arms firmly beside her "My name is Matsuoka Rin" the girl said bravely. While her mother had warned her never to speak to strangers; this lady seemed very nice.

Haru smiled fondly; what a cute name for such a pretty girl "Nice to meet you Rin-chan. Would you mind telling me what someone so young is doing out here alone?" she asked in a concerned manner. For someone so young to be out alone was not a good thing; she could be prayed upon by the disgusting waste of humanity that was an older man that prayed upon children. She did not wish for that to happen to this girl.

Rin hesitated; she had run to the shore to hide and cry after some of the local boys had picked on her. They had pulled her hair and pushed her around all because of her wearing tomboy clothes and not being girly. After that they had called her "Weird" and "Creepy" because of her unnaturally sharp teeth.

She couldn't help it! She was just born with them; it's not like she asked for them. She took a deep breath clenching her fists "Boys...were mean to me" Rin explained quietly. They were always picking on her; all the other girls in the village wore skirts and dresses. Rin preferred to wear cargo shorts and hooded tops; sometimes even dungarees. Due to this they made fun of her.

Haru frowned; human males were capable of being such little shits as children. Luckily some grew out of it but others did not. What scared her more was how bitchy human girls could be as they grew up too. Humans really had a lot of evolving to do before they became a more peaceful species; but it seemed to be taking longer than expected.

She swam up to the shore so she was perching on the sand; her long turquoise tail rested by the edge. The water lapped over her tail so she could still swim away should she feel threatened. But somehow she felt that this child could be trusted; that she meant her no harm.

Rin stared in awe at the tail attached to the lady. It was so beautiful and shiny; an alluring greenish blue compared to the deep blue of the ocean. It was like looking at a scaly mirror; so pretty.

Haru saw her staring and blinked curiously "What's wrong?" she asked bluntly. Surely this girl had seen a fish body before right? Humans caught fish in order to eat them didn't they?

"You...You have such a pretty tail; it looks like my mum's earrings" Rin said shyly. She wanted to touch it but she didn't think that would be polite. So she opted to looking; maybe if she stared long enough she could remember the colour and draw a picture for later.

Haru beamed happily at the compliment; this human was much more polite that the ones from the city. She was obviously raised well by her family which made Haru relieved. "Thank you Rin-chan; your teeth are quite something too. They're so shiny and pointy; just like a shark" she said sweetly pointing at Rin's mouth.

Rin blushed and poked at her teeth; this was the first time someone hadn't teased her about them. It was a nice change for once; compared to her every day tormentors. Ever since she started preschool all the boys had made fun of her for her clothes and her teeth. They never let her play with them and told other kids to stay away from her; leaving her completely friendless.

That was up until she met Sousuke. Sousuke was an older boy with dark blue eyes and black hair; he was 13. He was popular with the girls but acted cold to every single one of them; he sometimes shared his snacks with her. Sadly he had been off sick with a cold recently meaning he wasn't at preschool. This left her without anyone to play with during lunch time.

She couldn't wait to tell him about Haru when he got back. Sousuke was good at keeping secrets so she was ok to tell him; he wasn't the type to hurt others. He hadn't told anyone when she accidentally drank too much juice and had an accident. Instead he just got her a spare pare from the teachers drawer and helped her wash the other pair.

"Y...You have pretty eyes" Rin said shyly. They were a lighter shade than her tail and a very piercing blue colour. They were so haunting and shone like the sun on the ocean. She felt like she could get lost in Haru's eyes for what could be forever; and still not care about anything at all.

Haru reached and stroked a strand of Rin's maroon hair; causing the young girl to jolt in surprise. "You have lovely hair; it's so shiny and such an unusual colour. I bet that's why the boys tease you" Haru said warmly.

Youths tended to treat their peers badly when they were jealous of something. In this case it stemmed that Rin was different than the others and obviously didn't like fitting into the norms. Due to this her classmates bullied her because she refused to be like them. Due to them not understanding why she didn't obey they bullied her.

Rin said nothing her maroon eyes shining fondly; she had never felt so happy around someone before. She felt so safe and like she could tell her anything; it was the most comforting feeling she had felt in a while.

"Haru-chan?" Rin asked cautiously. She felt a bit better now and knew that her brother and mum would be worried about her. She didn't want to make them worry about her; but she also didn't want Haru to be mad at her. She was really nice and had been so kind to her; she would feel bad if she hurt her feelings.

"Hmm?" Haru said gently tilting her head slightly as she questioned the girl. She found this girls shyness adorable and very endearing; she wondered if the boys knew about this cute side of her. She guessed not otherwise they wouldn't tease her as much.

Rin swallowed nervously "Can...Can I come back and see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. She wanted to know more about this mysterious mermaid and what her life was like. Maybe she could bring some snacks and share them with Haru; that was if she liked sweets.

Haru looked puzzled "Don't you have school?" she asked. Surely she wasn't going to skip school on account of seeing her again. I mean she enjoyed speaking to Rin but education was important after all.

Rin shook her head "Silly; tomorrow is Saturday. Nobody has school tomorrow" she teased cheekily. She had heard that mermaids were supposed to be very smart; but I guess even they had their forgetful moments.

Haru felt a bit annoyed being made fun of by a child; but she was glad to see Rin smiling at last. She had a feeling it didn't happen too often; so she was glad to have seen it. "As long as you don't make your mum worried" Haru said firmly. She didn't want Rin coming to see her without telling her mother. It wasn't good to make your mother worry about you.

"I will" Rin promised obediently. As long as she told her mother where she was going Rin was allowed to do what she wanted. Her mother was a very caring and gentle woman; and she loved her very much. When she was sad or had a bad dream; she would hold her and make the scary things or sadness go away.

Even though Haru couldn't be her mum; she could be her Nee-san or big sister. She had never had an older sister before; she was used to being the older sister and having to look after her little brother Gou. But she never cried in front of him; because she wanted to look strong for her little brother so he wouldn't worry about her.

Suddenly she then hugged Haru taking the mermaid by surprise. After a few minutes she pulled away and rushed up the beach "Bye Haru-chan. See you tomorrow" she called happily.

Haru sat there quietly for a while stunned at what had just happened. She had never been hugged by anyone before; usually because she wasn't an overly affectionate person. But when Rin hugged her she felt happy.

She watched Rin run off towards the village and smiled fondly to herself "What a cute girl" she said gently. With that she then dragged herself back into the water before plunging into the salty blue depths.


	2. C2: Promise of a child

**I'm REALLY sorry for the delay; I managed to restore this work with help from a friend.**

 **I hope you like the new chapter as I worked really hard on it (its set a few days after the first chapter)**

 **Fluff alert so be prepared for cuteness**

 **please review, follow and favourite**

Haru sat by the waterside quietly perched on a rock gazing out onto the beach. She had been waiting for Rin for a long time. Usually the child was out of school by this time and always came to see her.

She wondered if those boys had been harassing her again and calling her names. She really hoped that the poor girl hadn't been crying again. She hated the idea of someone so sweet crying over bullies.

"Rin" she thought mentally her blue eyes filled with concern. She hoped she was ok. Suddenly she heard running footsteps coming closer to the beach. Quick, agile and small; if it wasn't Rin she was prepared to dive into the water to hide.

Eventually the sound grew louder and as she predicted a smiley faced Rin came rushing towards the seashore. "Haruka Onee-san!" Rin cried happily her maroon eyes shining with joy. She had eagerly waited all day to see her again and play.

Haru perked up a little upon seeing her but didn't show it facially. It was nice to see Rin with a smile today instead of wearing a frown and tears. A smile suited her more than wasted tears over bullies.

When she reached the water's edge Rin bent forward panting heavily. She had rushed here as fast as she could and not even said goodbye to the teacher. She would apologize to her tomorrow but she had just been so eager to see Haru. She was the first friend next to Sousuke that she made.

Haru watched uneasily as Rin panted heavily before her. Her cheeks were flushed red with exhaustion and she was panting hard. Had she really ran all the way here?

Eventually Rin straightened up and smiled at her "I came to play again Haruka Onee-san" she said cheerfully. She had been eager to see her all day and now she was finally face to face again.

Haru blinked and stared at the child quietly; as far as she was aware Onee-san meant big sister in Japanese. She nodded in approval as it was appropriate given their large age gap.

"Did you get bullied again?" Haru asked concern evident in her tone. She didn't like the idea of Rin being picked on. If she had legs she would walk up to that kindergarten and yank their ears till they said sorry.

Rin blinked in surprise then smiled "They wouldn't let me play ball; but I heard Sousuke will be coming back soon. So I won't be by myself there much longer" she explained warmly.

Things had become less lonely after meeting Haruka; the emptiness in her chest had vanished and instead filled with happiness. She had something to look forward to at the end of the day; instead of feeling bitter and lonely.

Haru's chest tightened upon hearing that; she had become quite fond of the younger girl. If her friend came back then she would forget all about her and choose her friend. The idea of not being able to see Rin or being able to spend time with her made her feel very lonely inside.

Rin saw Haru's sad expression and smiled reassuringly "Don't worry Haruka Onee-san. When Sousuke comes back I can tell him all about you. Then we can all play together" she said kindly.

Haru blushed fiercely and looked away crossly; how had this child read her so easily? "Who said I was upset?" she muttered defensively.

Rin smiled warmly her gaze softened; Haru was very cute and very kind. She really wasn't like any of the older girls from her village. She was much more mature and radiant; exuding confidence.

She then waded into the water and hugged Haru warmly "Even with Sousuke; Haru Onee-san will always be my favourite" Rin reassured her affectionately. She made the sadness go away and her worries erupt into nothing.

Haru's worries were eased in an instant; this young child had chosen her over her only friend at preschool? Was she really so fond of a mermaid from the ocean over a human boy? Humans were truly an unusual but interesting species. So unpredictable and yet so resilient to what came their way.

She placed a hand on Rin's head gently and stroked it; she hoped Rin would stay this pure as she grew up. If she became as corrupt as the rest of humanity her heart would break.

"Rin-chan what do you want to do now?" Haru asked gently. She could collect seashells for her from the ocean floor, they could make sandcastles together or they could skip stones.

Rin's expression became thoughtful and she pondered over what they could do to spend time together. Eventually she smiled happily "Let's go swimming!" Rin cried happily. She had always wanted to race a mermaid and see who was faster!

Haru stiffened "Are you sure? The tide can be quite strong!" she warned cautiously. What if Rin drowned or was overpowered by tide? She wasn't built to live in the water like she was.

Rin grinned proudly "Don't worry; Sousuke and I go to the local pool all the time. I'm the best at swimming!" she declared. They always competed against each other and she beat him; but he came to a close second and they praised each other afterwards.

Haru scoffed "We'll see about that" she said proudly. She had spent all of her life in the water; Reading its patterns, sensing its currents and adjusting to its temperature.

Rin smirked cheekily at her "Wanna have a race?" she teased smugly. She would love to see what kind of face Haru would make when she saw how good she was. Then she would change her attitude fast.

 _ **A short while later**_

Rin lay panting on the seashore her breath heavy and her cheeks flushed. Mermaids were really as fast as the books made them out to be. She had barely managed to keep up; her chest was racing hard in her chest. It hurt a little but at the same time she felt alive; her entire nerve system was singing.

Haru watched the girl quietly her expression blunt "I told you" she scolded firmly. It would take a few years before Rin beat her. But she had time; maybe they could turn out to be equals someday.

Rin eventually felt her body relaxing and her pulse stabilizing. She grinned sheepishly at Haru "I guess I have a lot more training to do" she laughed awkwardly. Guess she wasn't as good as she thought she was; how embarrassing.

Haru saw the disappointment in her expression and felt bad; she patted her head gently "Your still small Rin; when your get bigger you may have a chance" she soothed fondly.

A child's body could only do so much; when Rin got bigger she would be capable of doing so many things. Then she would become better at swimming and able to maybe beat her. But until then she could work hard and put her mind to whatever she wanted; she was young after all.

Rin gazed at Haru fondly; how had she become so lucky as to meet someone like her? Unlike the boys back home she treated Rin well and didn't mock what she said.

She was kind and gentle; but was firm and motherly when needed. She always waited for her to show up and never left her. She always listened and didn't care if she cried.

She had a really nice figure; slightly curvy but also slender. Her breasts were healthy and not too big; from what she assumed they were maybe a C cup (or what her brother called average)

Her hair was dark and sleek; silky to the touch and shone in the light. It reached her waist like a waterfall and covered her breasts. Her eyes were a stunning blue like the ocean and shone like mirrored jewels.

Rin clenched her fists and got to her feet slowly. She stared at Haru intently her heart racing within her chest all over again. "Say Haru Onee-san" Rin asked cautiously. She knew it sounded strange a girl saying such things to another girl; but she really liked Haru.

"Hmm?" Haru hummed curiously gazing at the young girl. She had better dry off soon or she would get cold. It was early spring so the water was slightly warmer but the breezes god colder during the evening.

Rin hesitated nervously and bit her lip "Do...do you have a person you like?" she asked curiously. She had been wanting to ask this for a while; but she hadn't had the confidence to.

Haru was caught off guard and stared at Rin quietly. She had her friend Makoto back in the ocean and she loved playing with the dolphins. "I have Makoto back home; but he's family" she said thoughtfully.

Rin was filled with some form of relief; so that meant Haru had nobody special to her. So she had hope that maybe one day they had a chance of sharing happiness together.

"So...you have nobody special to you?" Rin questioned hopefully. If Haru had someone she liked; it would break her heart. The thought of losing Haruka to someone else was something she couldn't bare to imagine.

Haru raised her eyebrow curiously "Special?" she questioned in a confused manner. Rin was acting awfully unusual today; had something happened at school today that she wasn't talking about?

Rin blushed wildly "I heard the teacher and some of the boys saying about how everyone has someone they like" she explained hesitantly. When you liked someone you gave them flowers, shared your toys with them, you held hands and you played together. That made them a bit more special than just a friend.

Haru blinked then clicked as to what Rin was talking about. Everyone during their childhood developed a first love. It was part of developing romantic emotions and helping to find a person you may court in the future.

She then smiled warmly at Rin; how cute that she was jealous that someone would have an interest in her. "No Rin; I don't have anybody special to me like that" she reassured her gently.

Rin's eyes lit up with hope sparkling like jewels "Really?!" she cried enthusiastically. She was so relieved that means so merboys had snatched up Haru yet; and she wanted to keep it that way.

Haru chuckled at her instant recovery; she really was adorable. Her personality changed faster than the tide before a storm "Yes" she chuckled fondly. She wondered if she would bounce back as easily when she got older.

Rin stared at her quietly her cheeks flushing red as a sunset. A gentle breeze picked up blowing their hair softly. But the pair didn't notice the chill; they were too engaged with each other.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes "THEN LETS GET MARRIED!" Rin yelled suddenly at the top of her voice. Her cheeks were flushed red as the sunset and her body was shaking; but she needed to let Haruka know how she felt.

Haru stared at Rin quietly silence hitting them hard. Her eyes went blank and her body stiffened. Time seemed to stop and the words took their time in hitting her.

"I really like you Haruka Onee-san. You're the first person other than Sousuke or Gou Otouto-chan who doesn't make fun of me. You're pretty and kind and fun; and I want to be with you always!" Rin cried loudly not missing a beat.

While Gou Onii-chan was important to her and someone she cared about; he would eventually grow up and spread his own wings. One day he would grow up and find someone special to him too.

Sousuke was her best friend and she wanted to go to high school with him when they were bigger. But she didn't like him in that way but he was still important to her; like another brother figure.

Haru eventually caught onto what Rin was saying and panicked "But Rin; your still so small! What about Sousuke-kun?" she questioned worriedly. If that human boy was close to her; even if Haru hand fond feelings for her she would not come between them.

Rin blinked in confusion "Sousuke-kun is like a brother to me; I don't wanna marry him" she said bluntly. Why was Haruka saying such weird things? Did she think that she would forget about her and replace her with Sousuke?

Haru was rather stunned by her honesty; she only hoped for the sake of the boys feelings he felt the same way. Being rejected at such a young age wouldn't be easy and would hurt a person deeply.

Rin walked up to Haru and took her hand gently "I like you Onee-san. I want to be your bride" she said firmly. She was serious about her answer; she would never hand Haruka ove to anyone else.

Haru laughed awkwardly "Rin your still a child. Your feelings may change someday" she tried to reason gently. At this age children got attached to others easily; so when someone would break that bond they couldn't handle the rejection. But as they developed they would mature mentally and realize their mistakes they did not understand at that age.

Rin's eyes filled with hurt and she pulled her hand out of Haru's. She held her ground and glared at Haru. "Then I'll grow up! I'll get bigger so I'm like Haru Onee-san! Then we can get married!" Rin yelled angrily her eyes welling up with tears.

Haru's gaze softened and she was touched by Rin's words. She really meant what she said; she supposed she was Rin's first love. How cute

She then reached out and wrapped her arms around Rin gently "Very well. I'll come back when Rin-chan is all grown up. Then I will become your bride" she said gently. 10 years was a long time to develop and mature your feelings; but if she still felt the same way then she would keep her promise.

Rin pulled away gently a few of the tears spilling over "You promise" she said hesitantly. Sometimes grownups were mean and broke promises they made and it hurt. If Haruka broke her promise then she would never forgive her.

Haru stoked her bangs gently and nodded "Yes" she said gently. She would never lie to Rin; not ever. If her heart was pure then her feelings of love would not waver; then when she got bigger they could be a couple just like she wanted.

Rin smiled and hugged Haru back gently "Then I'll grow up as fast as I can; but you better wait for me ok" she said quietly. She knew it would take a while because she was still a kid; but she would do her best to get bigger faster.

Haru smiled fondly and closed her eyes tightening her grip slightly "I promise" she whispered quietly. Somewhere deep inside her heart; she hoped that Rin would not forget about her and that their promise would come true.

The tide washed over their feet and tail quietly; the sunset beamed in the background illuminating them. They didn't know what the future would bring; but they made a promise they planned to keep.


	3. C3: I'm back Rin-chan

**10 years later chapter :)**

 **Haru is 23 and Rin is 22. Because she is a mermaid Haru doesn't age like humans leaving her the same as she was before**

 **Slight fluff, No smut**

 **Hope you like and please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haru crawled weakly onto the sand her lower body aching and numb. She had never used them before; but with them she could see Rin again. However it would take some time before she broke them in.

All mermaids could grow legs but they could only use them when they touched dry land. However once they touched water they sprouted a tail again. The only way to keep them permanently was if the person they loved returned their feelings.

On top of that they needed to hydrate themselves with water. While humans drank it to re-hydrate their bodies; mer-people needed to soak in a bath for long periods of time. If not they would be seriously weakened and while they would not die; could become feverish.

She had been forced to wait ten years to see Rin again. Her pod had decided to migrate after she made that promise to Rin. Every day during that trip she had missed her terribly and she had not left her thoughts.

She knew the small girl would be lonely without her but she couldn't change it no matter how much she wanted to stay. As she had gone with her group she could only imagine the sharp toothed girl crying for her.

But now she had returned and was eager to see Rin again. She could only imagine the joy on her face when she saw her. "I'm back Rin-chan. Just like I promised" Haru muttered weakly as she dragged herself onto the sand.

Her long black hair covered her back while her front dragged along the soft sand. Because she was a mermaid she had no clothes to cover herself with. Her body was heavy and she felt tired; the transformation had taken a lot out of her. But she pulled on out of sheer determination.

Her breath was heavy and she the bright sunlight hurt her eyes. But she couldn't give up; Rin was probably somewhere crying for her. Running across the sand frantically looking for her "Onee-chan".

"Hey! Ma'am are you ok?" a loud voice cried worriedly.

Haru looked up weakly to see a female figure coming towards her. But due to the brightness of the sun she could barely make her out. She only hoped she was friendly or she would bite her.

The woman knelt beside Haru gently and placed a hand on her back "Are you ok? I'll call back up" she said worriedly. The poor woman looked awfully weak and confused.

Haru blinked a few times her vision clearing up. The blurriness began to fade as the water left her eyes. She began to make out that the woman beside her was a police officer. From what she understood they were in charge of keeping other humans safe and preventing crime.

Her eyes roamed upwards and then widened in pure shock. For here before her wearing a police uniform was her beloved Rin-chan. The same little girl that had cried beside the seashore complained about having no friends and asked her to marry her; was now a grown woman.

Haru could barely believe her eyes. This felt like a dream; how long had it actually been since she saw Rin? She had lost track of time when she went on that migration.

She started to get up slowly but her body was shaky. Her legs were still numb but she could manage to sit up at least. Her long black hair covered her breasts giving her some dignity.

Rin saw this and started to help her up. She had no idea what had happened to this woman but to be completely naked like this; she could only imagine the worst. While rape was not common in the neighborhood; it was still the odd occurrence.

"Take it easy now. Everything will be ok" the woman said reassuringly her voice filled with concern. She would do her best to comfort this poor woman and ease her back into a comfortable state of mind.

"Rin-chan…" Haru mumbled quietly reaching out to grab her. Tears stung her eyes and she wanted to cry; but she held them back bravely. How long she had hoped of seeing her again; now she had finally found her.

Rin blinked awkwardly; how did this woman know her name? She did look eerily familiar but she didn't know why. Suddenly the raven haired girl grabbed her boobs shocking Rin. She had a tight hold on them and groped them gently.

Rin's face turned bright red and her voice seemed to vanish. Never in her life had she ever experienced something like this; even of some of her more risky patrols. Could this woman possibly be an escort?

Haru seemed to ignore Rin's humiliation and massaged her hands gently over Rin's now healthy breasts. Compared to her cute childhood form; she now had healthy D cup breasts.

"Wow…You really did grow up fast" Haru said bluntly her expression blank. Who knew that puberty would do such a good job on her? Not that she was complaining; they were very soft and nice to touch.

Rin stiffened and pushed the woman of her crossly. She was not going to allow some stranger to grope her in broad daylight. "What the hell?! I get that your confused but please refrain from such things!" Rin snapped crossly glaring at her.

While she had been teased by many of her fellow officers many times; they knew better than to touch her so familiarly. To do such a thing to someone without consent or if you were dating; was sexual harassment.

Haru pouted crossly; she had already proposed to her when she was a child. So it was fine now right? I mean they were basically a couple in that sense. So why was she acting all shy now?

"You were cuter at flirting when you were small" Haru said bluntly her tone filled with hurt. She had said such sweet and cute things to her as a child. Now she was just cold and stubborn; how un-cute.

Rin blinked in confusion. What was this woman on about? The only person who had known her when she was small was Sousuke and…..

Her mouth dropped open and time seemed to stop. It couldn't be; this woman couldn't possibly be…"H…Haru?" Rin stammered hesitantly her body shaking a little and her eyes wide with disbelief.

She hadn't aged a day; sure she looked older but her body was exactly the same as it was back then. She was just as beautiful and they were now the same age; guess mermaids really were immortal.

Haru looked hurt and pouted at Rin "Took you long enough" she said crossly. She wasn't happy that Rin had forgotten about her. Had she simply made up those sweet words as a child to make her stay?

Rin didn't know what to say; it had been 10 years since she last saw Haru. That day at the beach when she confessed as a child; she had been so lonely when she left.

Every day she would go to the beach in hopes of seeing her; but she never appeared no matter how long she waited. Every night she would cry for Haru hoping she would be there; only to be met with disappointment and sadness.

But now as she promised when she was a grown up; Haru had returned from the ocean to see her again. But it didn't feel real at all; it felt like a dream. She then remembered that Haru was naked and panicked. She looked around quickly and saw a white sheet gripped to a wooden pole sticking out of the sand.

She got to her feet and grabbed it quickly; she then wrapped it around Haru to retain her modesty. It would smell of sea air no doubt but it was the best she could offer right now.

Haru blinked as she was covered by the sheet. Why did she need to cover up? It's not like Rin hadn't seen her breasts before. Why was she not allowed to walk around naked in her human form?

Rin then sighed heavily trying not to peak at Haru's healthy C cup breasts. God she still had an amazing body even as a human. The temptation not to fuck her brains out right there and then was painful.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" she asked worriedly. Surely if a mermaid came to land she would hide somewhere right? Then again she wasn't really very knowledgeable with mermaids apart from fairy tales.

Haru blinked and shook her head. She then pointed to Rin "I'll stay with you; Like I promised" she said bluntly. Rin had clung to her so much it made it hard to leave her behind. But now she was going to make up for the 10 years she spent away from her.

Rin blushed; since reaching her early twenties she had since moved out of her family house. She now lived in a nice apartment with a sea view in the village. However she was currently single and lived alone; so taking a stranger into her house was raise questions. But she couldn't exactly leave Haru by herself.

She clicked her teeth crossly and started to help the young mermaid up "Come on then" she muttered quietly. She only hoped she wouldn't cause her too much trouble; she got teased enough as it was by her fellow officers.

Haru slowly raised herself onto her legs shakily. She still wasn't used to having legs yet so she was still wobbly. As Rin helped her up she just about fell over. She was quite impressed by humans; being able to use these all the time.

"Easy now geez; you'd think you've never used them before" Rin said firmly as she helped her to her feet. Didn't mermaids practice using legs somehow before they decided to walk on the land?

Haru stared at her bluntly not speaking a word. She had pretty much just answered her own question. It was very rare mermaids came to dry land; they spent their entire existence beneath the ocean depths.

Rin blinked then scoffed "Seriously? God I've got my work cut out for me" she sighed heavily. Having to teach a mermaid how to act like a human wasn't going to be easy.

She then leaned Haru against her shoulder giving her support to walk. Thankfully the sheet still covered her but it could blow up given a strong gust. She started walking slowly to ease Haru into it; but after a few steps she got the hang of it. But she still leaned on Rin for support as she could fall over easily should she let go.

Haru walked slowly beside her easing her legs into the adjustment of walking. It was a very alien feeling to be using legs instead of swimming. Her legs still tingled but now ached more from the pressure than the numbness from before.

Rin smiled gently "There you go; your getting the hang of it" she urged gently. It wasn't so hard once you go used to it. She was pretty sure Haru would be running everywhere later on.

Haru blushed and smiled to herself feeling proud. She hadn't been here very long but already Rin was praising her. It was ironic how in the past she was the one saying such things to Rin.

The two women walked slowly by the seafront heading towards the town. The sound of crashing waves in the background as they walked further and further away from the sea.

If not for the awkward form of reuniting; it would have been a very romantic setting. The sunset in the background and the waves gently lapping on the sand. A gentle breeze began to blow causing Rin's bangs and Haru's hair to waft gently in the breeze. Her sheet began to blow too; but not enough to flip it up.

"Pretty view" Rin said gently as she continued walking ahead towards the town. She had always loved gazing at the ocean; somehow the sunset made it all the more romantic.

"Mmm…" Haru agreed quietly as they continued walking. She was slowly getting used to it but would need Rin a little longer before she gained confidence to walk on her own.

Rin's expression softened and she no longer looked annoyed. In fact to Haru she looked quite peaceful and content; very mature. A gentle blush hinted across the young mermaids face as she gazed at her crush. While the cute child was gone; she had now flowered into a beautiful young woman.

She still had the same short haired pixie cut she had as a child; but instead of being small and flat. She now had womanly curves and very well proportioned breasts that were very big.

She could only imagine that Rin was very nice to cuddle. Even though she was wearing a sheet; she was very warm to the touch and she smelled really nice. She wondered if she would be sharing a bed with her too?

Rin saw her staring and blushed awkwardly. How long had she been looking at her like that? "What is it?" she muttered awkwardly trying to hide that she was embarrassed. While they weren't exactly strangers; it had been 10 years since they had seen each other.

Haru smiled shyly "Your still as cute as before Rin-chan" she said playfully. While she had grown from a child into a woman; she was still a stubborn shy tomboy. She was relieved to know that some of her old personality still remained.

Rin's face flushed with colour and her heart sped up; using her childhood name like that wasn't fair. "We better hurry; it's gonna be dark soon" she babbled shyly speeding up. Using a low blow like that was cheating.

She then quickened the pace so Haru would have to concentrate on walking rather than talking. She felt too awkward to talk anymore after that comment.

Haru cried out in complaint at the sudden change of speed but followed suit. So Rin had become shy as she grew up? How cute; she would have to take advantage of that in the future :3


	4. C4: Haru needs breakfast

**Ok so in this chapter we are back at Rin's apartment in the centre of the village. Haru still isn't used to her legs and is still learning; as she was weak upon reaching the surface**

 **WARNING; Tsundere Haru so there will be fluff in this chapter. I cannot take responsibility for any melted hearts or cuteness effect you may get**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Rin sat quietly at her table staring at Haru; she would have to buy her clothes tomorrow but for now she could borrow hers. She was a bit bigger than Haru but it would have to do for now; she had just finished a night shift and she was tired.

Before she found Haru she had been working since 8:00 in the evening; then when she found her stranded on the beach it had been 5am. So she had been working for a full 22 hours at work and needed sleep. She was human after all she needed rest and food to sustain her body after working so hard.

However, she couldn't ignore how adorable Haru looked in that oversized white shirt. She mainly kept it in case of guests but that was it. Her breasts peaked in the shirt and her nipples were obvious. While she called Haru _pretty_ as a kid; as a full-grown adult, she would rename her _gorgeous._

She tried her best not to make it obvious that she was drooling over Haru. I mean she was her first love after all. Even though she had a few relationships in High school and college; they had never been anything serious. In all honesty she had never gotten over Haru when she said goodbye and her leaving had truly broken her heart.

The days she had spent staring out at the sea wondering if she would catch a glimpse of Haru were endless. Even her brother Gou had become worried if she had become insane or was troubled.

She had never fully explained to him the relationship she had with Haru or where she came from; only that she had been very precious to her. However being an understanding younger brother he had never questioned her once but still been concerned.

During her years in preschool after Haru left she would cry endlessly and get upset when she saw the play pool. It reminded her of the sea and Haru causing her to erupt into tears. The teacher had to calm her down many times as she sobbed the name "Haru" over and over.

After seeing how upset she was over it; the boys in her class stopped teasing her. For all Rin had been stubborn and gotten upset at what they did; she never cried as hard as she did then. Hell a few laid off and even shared their snacks and toys with her in an attempt to cheer her up and make peace.

Haru saw her staring and looked at her blankly. While she was glad to see Rin she had more pressing matters at hand right now. "Rin" Haru stated bluntly. Her journey to get here had not been easy and her transformation had taken a lot out of her.

"Huh? What?!" Rin cried suddenly snapping out her thought trail. God, she must look like such a pervert. But she couldn't exactly help it; she appreciated the female body and Haru was by far the most stunning she had ever seen.

She had dated a few girls in high school and college; but none had ever been as important to her as Haru had been. Most of them had been one night stands or ended in high school because they graduated. However none of them had been as serious as her love for the mermaid she fell for as a child.

Haru pouted crossly; she was aware that humans went through a thing called _puberty_ to develop their bodies for mating. However, she had something a bit more important to deal with right now.

If she felt the urge to bed with Rin or to satisfy her urges; Haru would indefinitely seduce or give herself to Rin. However that was for another time and something that would happen much later. But she would bring it up again later out of her memory file should the situation ever come up in the future.

"In order to get to the surface where I could locate you; my body went under a great deal of stress. I must now rejuvenate myself in order to refresh my energy" Haru explained bluntly.

Swimming from her home under the sea; leaving Makoto and getting to the surface had not been easy. It had taken a lot of swimming and the transformation had been quite stressful and slightly painful.

She had a feeling he would be worrying over her right now; most likely he would visit her to see if she was ok. Of course he would panic and over think everything; leaving her to calm him down and assure him she was ok. While he did know about Haru's feelings and promise to Rin; he did worry if she even remembered Haru or still loved her the same.

Rin blinked at stared at her obliviously; who knew Haru was capable of talking so aristocratically. It made her wonder if she was actually a princess back home under the sea. Not that she hated it; she found it very adorable really.

Haru growled crossly; she was aware humans were more advanced than her but she couldn't even understand a simple request? Hadn't she learned to communicate in school or did she just spend her time sleeping in her classes?

"I need to refill my energy levels after my long journey which I had to exhaust myself for in order to find you!" Haru snapped quickly. She needed to fill her body and soon; or she feared she would pass out.

Human bodies needed energy to keep them going; if they didn't have sustenance their brain power dropped and their performance levels decreased. In order to keep her body at full potential and fit in; Haru needed energy.

Rin stared at her quietly then smiled awkwardly; she had no idea what Haru was trying to say. She was speaking in such a weird way that she had no idea of what she was saying.

She did pretty well in her classes at school and college; getting B's and C's but not even what she learned in education could help her understand what Haru was saying. She sounded like a woman out of the Victorian era with that way of speaking.

Haru tried to get up to take care of her needs herself but couldn't get up. She almost fell over attempting to get up due to not being used to her legs. Damn it; why did they have to be so complicated to use?!

Rin got up to help her "Geez Haru take it easy! You've only had them for 2 hours you're still breaking them in" she reminded her anxiously. She needn't push herself when she wasn't used to having them yet.

Because Haru had only just gotten her legs; she was still unstable and Rin had been forced to help her the entire way. Her legs were no longer shaky but she was still weak in the legs due to not being used to using them.

With her day off tomorrow she was going to spend half of it helping Haru to walk; the other she would spend on groceries and clothes for Haru. Given how she was going to be living here with her as she couldn't exactly leave her alone; she had a lot to do.

It wasn't going to be easy mind you; Haru was a mermaid adapting to modern life after living under the sea all her life. So adjusting to the norms of human life and culture was going to be a big shock to Haru. But Rin would be there every step of the way to help her fit into her society and act like a normal girl.

Suddenly there was a loud growl from Haru's stomach to which the two went silent. The silence lasted for a few minutes before Haru flushed red. She cursed her human body for embarrassing her like this; humans were so confusing.

A smile of amusement spread across Rin's face. So, that whole posh conversation of Haru's was her way of saying she was hungry. She really was too cute for words. She could have just told her; but then that wouldn't be like her at all.

Haru saw her expression and pouted; it wasn't her fault that Rin was too slow to pick up on her subtle hints. "Don't get any funny ideas!" she retorted sharply her tone stubborn. Her language was far different to Rin's so they were bound to sound strange to her.

Rin sat and stared at her for a while her body shaking with excitement and the happy emotions running through her. She just couldn't handle the scene in front of her right now; she wasn't ready for this sort of thing mentally or emotionally.

"YOU ARE TOO CUTE HARU!" Rin cried loudly her body overflowing with excitement. Who knew her childhood friend and crush was such a Tsundere. Not that she was complaining at all; in fact she loved it.

The fact that she had tried to convey her hunger for food in such a way was beyond adorable. She could have just told her bluntly instead; but then she couldn't enjoy this moment. God she was going to tease the crap out of her about this; if it meant Haru would act all shy about it.

Haru blushed fiercely as Rin eloped her in a hug. She smelled like sweat and sea air; but it wasn't too overpowering. She had probably been working all night before she met her; poor thing.

The fact that Rin worked so hard to protect innocent humans warmed Haru's heart. The children, animals, men, women and elderly people she must have helped or saved made Haru happy. However she couldn't help but worry that she could or might have been hurt while performing her duties a cop.

Her body was warm; just like it was back then. Only this time instead of being able to hug a small child; she was being hugged by a mature woman. Her shape and size had greatly changed since back then; yet her body knew that this person was still the same Rin that loved her back then.

She clicked her teeth crossly pushing Rin off with her hand; while she was glad to see her it wasn't like her stomach was being filled. She needed food _now._ "If you have time to be clingy then you have time to cook me sustenance" Haru retorted crossly. Secretly she had enjoyed the hug; but she didn't want to admit it.

Rin grinned at her playfully; she was going to enjoy having such a Tsundere roommate from now on. Life was surely going to be a lot more interesting from now on. God she couldn't wait to tease the crap out of her.

She had plenty of ideas and scenarios of how to tease or embarrass Haru in the future but that would have to wait. She had time to plan it but for now the young mermaid needed her help and needed feeding.

She ruffled Haru's head playfully "Sadly I don't have much in at the minute; but I'm going shopping tomorrow. Will rice omelette suffice?" she asked kindly. It was simple but filling; as all she had right now was eggs and leftover rice.

"If I can consume it there will be no problem" Haru retorted bluntly her tone hinting eager. It did sound delicious though she had never heard of such a thing. As long as it quenched the space in her stomach there would be no problem.

Rin bit her lip stifling a laugh; at least she could enjoy breakfast with company today. Better than eating alone and bored like she had been doing before. She could only imagine Haru's face lighting up as she tasted it.

"STOP TEASING ME AND GET COOKING!" Haru scolded irritably throwing a stuffed dolphin at Rin's head impatiently. However she didn't realize how cute that actually made her look to Rin.

Rin removed the pillow and put int back on her bed quietly. She then got up to make breakfast; she would make sure to prepare the best damn omelette Haru had ever tasted. A way to a woman's heart was through her stomach after all.

"Yes Princess Haru" she teased playfully as she hurried out of the door before Haru could attack again. Even if Haru attacked her; the punishment would be worth it to see her reaction.


	5. C5: Possible date

**Rin teases Haru a little and Haru panics about shopping as she isn't used to the social norms of humans. Beware cuteness will ensue so fluff cavities are a possibility.**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haru's eyes lit up with joy as she spooned omelette rice into her mouth. It was the simplest dish a person could make but Haru was eating it like she had never eaten food before. Rin wondered what kind of food Haru ate under the ocean that made something like this so amazing to her.

She rested against the table on her elbow watching Haru eat fondly. Who knew the motherly woman she knew from her childhood would be so adorable now? It seemed time had taken the mature woman and turned her into something else entirely.

Haru saw her staring and frowned suspiciously "What?" she questioned curiously. Was her eating so interesting? Didn't all mammals need to eat to survive? Why was she staring at her like that? Didn't she know it was rude?

Rin greened sheepishly "Your just so cute" she teased playfully. Who knew Haru could be so adorable? It should be criminal to be as cute as her. But the fact that only she could see Haru like this made her feel very special indeed.

Haru grumbled crossly; while their feelings were mutual she wasn't the type to simply throw herself at someone. She needed to take time and ease into a relationship; intimacy could come later. For now they were just roommates or courting each other; wasn't that the human terminology?

Rin just chuckled; Haru was such a Tsundere it was unreal. She could tell Haru secretly loved being fawned over she was just too shy to admit it. But she was gladly continue teasing her for a reaction.

"I'm going shopping later if you want to come" she offered playfully. She got her pay check tomorrow so groceries and clothes for Haru would be on the cards. She couldn't wonder about naked or in her shirts forever. Not that she had a problem seeing her in such a state; but it wasn't proper outside the house.

Haru stiffened and looked at her nervously; she could barely walk yet and Rin was asking her to go on a day out with her? What about clothes? She was currently borrowing Rin's! She would look strange and people would stare at her.

Rin laughed in amusement "Don't worry you can borrow my clothes temporarily; I'll help you around town so nothing happens" she explained kindly. She would never leave Haru by herself; she was a stranger in an alien world and Rin was the only familiar face. Everyone else was a stranger and she would be scared of them.

Haru relaxed a little but looked annoyed "But…. your bigger than me" she retorted hesitantly. Rin was at least a 32 D she was only a 30 C making Haru smaller than her. None of her underwear would fit her and she knew that a gauze would be very uncomfortable indeed; she had no interest in wearing such a thing.

Rin looked at in confusion "My clothes will fit you Haru; believe me you're not that scrawny" she reassured her playfully. She didn't have to be so stubborn about it. She didn't mind sharing temporarily; I mean they were going to be sleeping in the same bed.

Haru clicked her teeth crossly "I'm NOT going outside without such a thing!" she yelled crossly. How was it that Rin never seemed to understand what the hell she meant? Was she just born without intuition or common sense?

Rin stared at her "Haru…it would be weird for you to be out without clothes anyway" she said bluntly. What was she getting so worked up about? Yes her clothes weren't exactly girly or feminine but they would fit for the time being. She was being a little ungrateful which hurt Rin's feelings slightly.

Haru mentally screamed with rage "I'M TALKING ABOUT THESE!" she yelled angrily grabbing her chest. She wasn't going to go outside without a breast cover or they would bounce everywhere! She didn't need perverted males staring at her because she had no underwear!

Rin stared at her quietly then burst out laughing. So, she was worried about her breasts?! But they were fine the way they were! Who knew Haru had boob envy? God this was the cutest thing ever!

Haru saw her laughing and scowled "It's not funny Rin! I could be in danger without one!" she snapped firmly. What if a male saw her and thought she was a pervert? She didn't need some perv feeling her up for a boner.

Rin continued laughing but soon relaxed "Haru your breasts are fine; I've always loved your boobs" she teased playfully. Even as a child she had thought Haru was pretty. So why did she think she would hate them now?

Haru flinched semi annoyed, semi embarrassed; she was glad Rin loved her body but this was a serious matter. All women needed to wear undergarments it was just normal. "I…. it's not…. I know my size is fine!" Haru retorted crossly. She needed fucking underwear! She wasn't feeling any form of self-consciousness about the way she was proportioned.

"Then what's to be upset about?" Rin asked breathless from laughing. She wiped the tears from her eyes trying to be serious but it was proving to be hard. Who the hell could take such a conversation seriously?

"I…I won't fit" Haru retorted shyly. Rin's underwear wouldn't fit her size; they would be way too big. She needed to be fitted and buy a pair that fitted her cup size. Rin's would just be baggy on her and look ridiculous.

Rin looked at Haru's breasts then at her own; she did agree with that statement. She was a D cup and Haru was at least a C; so, hers indeed wouldn't fit Haru. "I noticed; but we can take care of that when we go shopping" Rin explained reassuringly. She would get Haru everything she needed; it was just basic knowledge.

Haru looked reassured by this but became confused "Aren't we going now?" she asked curiously. Surely since Rin had finished work it seemed like a good idea. They had many supplies they needed to purchase if she was going to be living here.

Rin laughed playfully "I just got in from work Haru; I've been working for 8 hours. I need sleep before I do anything like that" she explained wearily. She had the day off tomorrow so she could take it easy tomorrow. And since it was still early she wouldn't be going until at least 10-ish.

Haru became worried; why hadn't Rin said anything about being tired? She must have been pushing herself to seem hospitable in order to not worry her. "Then since I am already dressed for it; sleep is in order" Haru retorted firmly. She didn't want Rin to put her health at stake because of her.

"We can go as soon as you've eaten; don't want you keeling over" Rin explained. Haru hadn't eaten in hours; it was necessary for her to eat. A body and mind couldn't function without sustenance.

"But…" Haru questioned anxiously. Didn't Rin need food too? Or had she simply not bothered before this? Why was she putting herself at risk? Could it be one of those eating disorders she had heard of?

Rin yawned sleepily "I'm too tired; I'll eat breakfast after I've slept" she explained sleepily. Right now she needed rest more than anything to recover from her shift. She had been pretty tired when she found Haru.

Haru wasn't happy about it but she accepted it. She didn't want Rin to neglect her health; didn't she know how worried that made her? Knowing Rin was neglecting herself? How could she not be concerned?

 _ **Later**_

Haru lay in bed staring at Rin as she slept; she was even more stunning when she was relaxed like this. Her Magenta bangs falling over her face and sharp teeth gleaming in the light from the curtains. Rin was a goddess; nothing short of genetically stunning to the eye.

Her heart ached with love for the other girl. She had loved her since she first met Rin as a child; and her love for her had only grown when they were apart. She never thought the day would come when she would see her again.

"I'm sorry I left you Rin…" she trailed off stroking Rin's cheek with her hand. It had broken her heart to leave her behind to be bullied and alone all over again. She had been so angry at herself for leaving but she had no choice; she couldn't abandon her clan.

"…. But I promise I'll never do it again" she soothed gently gazing at the sleeping girl. She would stay by Rin's side forever and if she wished so; her mate. Nothing would tear them apart again.


	6. C6: Chill time

Rin hummed casually as they entered the house. They hadn't bought much while out shopping; just the basics and some casual clothes and PJ's for Haru lounge about in. Since she was practically a stranger in the human world she would have to accompany her everywhere before she was used to her new surroundings.

She couldn't go about wearing her clothes all the time; hell, today she had barely gotten by wearing the same over sized shirt, shorts, a pair of Rin's boy shorts and some denim shorts. Yes it looked tacky and Haru hadn't been wearing a bra making it awkward but they had gotten by but it had been risky.

People had stared and Haru clung to Rin like crazy; mainly because she was getting used to whole premise of walking. However, Rin had found it pretty cute thinking back how she used to cling to Haruka as a child. Instead of her relying on Haru now the mermaid girl was relying on her for help instead; what a funny turn of events.

While the clothes shopping hadn't been too bad; trying to shop for underwear had been _agony_ for Rin. Desperate to hold Haruka yet not wanting to attract the wrong kind of attention. I mean she had been in love with her for the past 10 years; so of course she would feel aroused and embarrassed about her seeing her naked or barely clothed.

"You can try them on in my room; I'm gonna take a bath" Rin said casually. She had taken a quick shower this morning; but it was only because she was in a rush. For her day off she thoroughly planned on relaxing and easing her sore muscles. Being a police officer was hard work after all; it was very physically demanding some of the time.

Haru perked up "I'll join you" she offered hopefully. She had been far too long without water since this morning. It had been quite warm outside and she felt kind of tired; time to rejuvenate in some nice cold water.

Rin patted her head affectionately "My tub isn't big enough I'm afraid. But you can have one before bed I promise" she reassured her kindly. That wasn't actually true but the bath she was thinking of and the kind Haru had in mind were not the same thing.

Haru nodded then went upstairs to try on her new clothes. She wasn't used to wearing human garments so she was very excited. However she was a little disappointed about not being able to lie in the bath with Rin.

They weren't overly fancy; nor were they rather bland. In fact, they seemed to be quite appropriate for every day convenience; however, she did wonder why they seemed to be so revealing.

Rin had looked them out during shopping but said to only wear the dress when she was out with her. Never when she was alone or she would be attacked by strangers. However Haru couldn't understand why other humans would want to attack her because of her clothes but she listened to Rin anyway.

When Haru tried them on at the store she asked for Rin's opinion who said she would see them at home. She wanted to leave the outfits as a surprise for behind closed doors (meaning she wanted to imagine Haru in them).

"Since when did Rin become such a perv?" Haru thought to herself curiously. She seemed so innocent and cute when they were kids; maybe hanging out with boys had rubbed off on her.

 _ **Not long after**_

Rin sighed and stretched as she lazed in the tub. It had been way too long since she lazed about in the tub like this; soaking and relaxing without a care. Because of her work she was used to taking quick showers and rushing about. But when her days off came she took full advantage and spoiled herself.

Water dripped from her long side bangs gently then creating a ripple effect in the bath. Steam surrounded her like clouds creating a somewhat ethereal effect. It was like sitting in a fancy hot spring in the mountains; except this was a wooden board and tile bathroom.

Her healthy D cup breasts floated above the water like balloons. Since they were both girls she could enjoy baths like this without worry; but due to living alone for so long she couldn't help but be a little conservative and cover up sometimes.

Her long legs stretched out of the bath and rested at the bottom. She sighed pleasantly and rested her hands behind her head like a make shift pillow. "I bet Haru wouldn't last five minutes in this. As much as she loves baths being in hot water would just cook her" Rin chuckled.

Haru was half fish after all; the kind of water she was used to living in was cold and salty. Not hot and purified; so, she would be used to soaking in cold water when she was away. If she tried to share a bath with Haru she would only end up catching a cold or some other ailment; she couldn't last in such temperatures like Haru could.

However, being in a bathtub of water would only do so much for Haru. She was a mermaid so in the end she would have to return to the sea in order to be with her family again. It hurt Rin to know after being reunited with Haru she would inevitably have to leave. I mean she did have family who cared about her back in the ocean.

Rin sighed sadly; she really had missed Haru but now that she was an adult she knew that mermaids didn't belong on land. They belonged somewhere else; that somewhere being the ocean.

Suddenly there was a knock at the bathroom door rousing her from her thoughts. She looked up from the bath towards the door moving some of her wet bangs from her face.

"Haru? Is something wrong?" she asked curiously. Since the mermaid girl was the only other girl living here it wasn't hard to guess who it was. However she couldn't help but be a little annoyed at her private time being disturbed like this.

"I tried on some of the clothes you bought; but I can't show them to you" Haru complained bluntly. This wouldn't be a problem if they could just share the bathtub. Then they could get out together and she wouldn't be feeling so impatient.

Rin hummed thoughtfully; she hadn't even been in the tub that long but Haru was already complaining about it. She really enjoyed spending time with her didn't she? "I'll be out soon; just go and make something to eat. I left fish snacks in the fridge" Rin called back. Geez; why was Haru so impatient?

Haru went quiet leaving an awkward silence for a while. After some time, she spoke up "Ok; but don't take too long" she retorted quickly before padding away. Haru then left content with the deal of eating fish snacks. Next to water it was one of the things that brought Haru pure joy and made her eyes light up.

Rin then sighed heavily face palming herself to get her bangs out of her face "Geez; when did Haru become so childish?" she muttered. The Haru she knew as a child was like an older sister figure; so, full of wisdom and elegance. Now she was just cute and needy; the change was quite shocking.

However, part of it could be down to being in a different world; the mermaid girl was used to spending all her time beneath the ocean after all. Being on land would be a whole new world to the ravenette.

Rin recalled how when she first met Haru as a child she acted the same way. Her eyes lit up, she was excitable and pestered her nonstop; so, it was really quite funny. "Who knew that she could act in such a way" Rin chuckled to herself. Despite the fact, they were around the same age; a few times haru had acted like a bratty teenager.

Looking back at her childhood and the way Haru acted back then compared to now; you never would have guessed they were the same person at all. In point of fact Rin would have said how that would be stupid and that person was full of crap; but here they were.

 _ **A long soak in the tub later**_

Rin cried out heavily as she exited the bathroom. The cool air hitting her face was refreshing; hard to believe she had spent 3 hours in the tub. Time had seemed to slip away so quickly and she had forgotten about anything else going on around her.

Her skin had pruned a little and her body was red from the heat; but her sore muscles no longer hurt and she felt a lot more relaxed than before. Being an officer of the law was a demanding job after all. She not only put her life at risk for the sake of civilians and the good of the people; but she pushed her body a lot physically to catch criminals.

On top of that the physical training she had to do to keep fit was anything but fun. Her muscles and body ached like hell but it was worth it to keep in shape and protect men, women and children from harm. Plus half of her job consisted of casual patrolling and just making sure no trouble was going on; as well as the endless paperwork that was the bane of her existence.

She now had a peachy towel wrapped around her body; cupping her breasts tightly and ending at her upper thigh. She had a smaller towel wrapped around her head drying off her hair. She wanted to make sure she dried off properly; if she went to bed with overly wet hair she would only catch a cold which she didn't need with her line of work.

"Nothing like a hot bath to ease your troubles" Rin hummed in content. As a kid, she never was able to enjoy long baths due to a weak tolerance to heat. Now as an adult she could take baths for long hours without care.

The smell of cooking fish came from the kitchen; it seemed Haru had taken her advice and made food after all. Good thing too or she would have been hammering on the door demanding food. She wondered into the sitting room to see Haru at the table eating her favourite snack; Mackerel.

She seemed to be blissfully unaware that Rin was annoyed about the new smell in her house. "You couldn't have the decency to open a window, could you?" Rin grumbled crossly. Haru may love fish but she wasn't too keen on the smell.

"It's not that bad" Haru retorted bluntly. The smell of fish was not as strong as people made it out to be; in fact, it was quite tame. She rather enjoyed the smell of fish and seaweed; it reminded her of home which comforted her.

"Speak for yourself" Rin muttered walking to the window. She opened a few without letting her towel slip; god her house now smelt like Haru's cooking. She never had been overly fond of fish; the taste and smell were a bit overwhelming for her.

"Isn't it cannibalism to eat fish where you're from?" she questioned sarcastically. No matter what way you looked at it; Haru was eating her own kind. Didn't she feel bad about it at all? She half expected Haru to be upset about the fish market they had in her town.

Haru blinked then peered at the grilled fish she had been eating. Partial to merfolk folklore her kind could not communicate with fish; but they could marine mammals. So, because of this they were seen as a lower species and were born to serve the merfolk; along with crustaceans. Even in the ocean did they have ranks for species that were not as evolved.

"You assume all mermaid are vegetarian?" Haru retorted bluntly placing another piece of fish into her mouth. She never would have thought Rin could stereotype. Despite the many fairy tales Rin had read Haru was very much aware of the food chain that went on in the human world.

Rin hesitated because she didn't want to admit she did. It would make her look like an asshole for assuming things about someone she hadn't seen in 10 years. "Whatever; just open a window afterwards. I don't like my house smelling like a fish market" Rin grumbled after opening the windows.

She then opened the fridge and pulled out a mini bottle of milk. She got little snack packs for after the bath; some flavoured like coffee or chocolate but this one was plain.

"Oh yes; I wanted to ask you about the clothes" Haru reminded her as she finished eating. She had wanted to ask Rin's opinion when she was in the bath but that hadn't worked out.

Rin blinked and then realized she had forgotten all about it. God, she spent so long in the tub she forgot to even ask the poor girl about it. She scratched her head awkwardly "Sorry Haru; I spent so long in the tub I lost track of time" she confessed apologetically.

It had been so long since she had been able to have a day off that she wanted to spoil herself. During that time, she had completely forgotten about Haru even living with her.

Haru pouted; she had chosen the clothes because she thought Rin might like them. But the fact that she had been busy with other things made her a little sad. She got up quickly and moved towards the other girl who was a little startled. Given how she was almost naked made her a little nervous.

"Um…Haru…" she stammered awkwardly gripping her towel. She really had meant to forget; she had just been a little preoccupied is all. What was she planning on doing to her? I mean she was the vulnerable one in this situation after all.

Haru gripped her arm and led her upstairs; she was still wearing her white T shirt again instead of her new clothes. Had she really wanted her opinion on them that much?

As they reached the upstairs Rin being pulled along awkwardly; Haru shut the door behind them with a gentle slam. Rin feeling awkward just stood there gripping her towel. "SIT" Haru commanded bluntly. She was going to try on the clothes and Rin was going to give her opinion on them; whether she liked it or not.

Rin blinked awkwardly then sat on her bed quietly. She shifted folding her legs to give her some decency while Haru tried on her new clothes. She just hoped Haru didn't open a window or she would get an awful chill dressed like this.

Haru then began to strip in front of her much to the maroon haired girls surprise and confusion. It had been a long time since she was even intimate with a girl; so, this was really awkward. Not that she had ever had sex with another girl; but she had kissed and such with one. Due to her intense feelings for Haru she never once thought about being with another woman.

"Um Haru..." she trailed off awkwardly. She didn't know what to do with herself; she and Haru weren't strangers but they weren't dating either. She didn't want to do such things until they had become a lot more comfortable with each other.

She loved Haru with all of her heart but to attack or touch her without consent was not the kind of woman she was. So, until then she was going to make sure that she didn't make love to Haru until she wanted to.

Haru ignored her until she was stripped down completely; sat in a simple black bra and plain black underwear. Her long raven hair tumbled down her back like water making her look even sexier.

Rin gave a sigh of relief; at least she wasn't completely naked which brought her relief. She wouldn't have known what to do with herself afterwards. How would she be able to explain that one to the guys at work; they would laugh their ass off as well as become jealous.

Haru then started to pull on a black pencil skirt; it was plain and tight showing off her curves and figure very well. It reached her waist and made her look very mature in her opinion.

Rin smirked; that skirt was so like Haru. Making her look more like a lady than a girl; but it did give off a whole teacher, business woman vibe which amused her. Typical Haru; wanting to show that she was nothing but a proper young lady.

Haru then pulled on a dark blue oval neck shirt with short sleeves. After straightening it out she turned to Rin casually blinking her blue eyes. "Do you like it?" she asked casually. She thought it looked good at the store; making her look very mature and classy.

Rin laughed "You kind of look like my teacher out of middle school" she teased. Not that she minded; she looked insanely hot in that outfit. During her school years she had developed a lot of kinks (not that she would ever tell Haru about it)

Haru smiled in content; so, she looked proper, classy and like an educated woman. The look she had been going for; the fact that Rin approved made her even happier. If the latter hadn't liked it she would have returned it without hesitation.

She then began to strip all over again to which Rin looked away politely while the raven-haired mermaid took off her clothes again. She didn't want to look like some kind of pervert in her own house.

Haru then blushed as she pulled on the second outfit she chose. It was a spaghetti strap dress with a tight corset like waist with a skirt reached her lower thigh. It was more of a going out dress; for parties and dates but she knew Rin would have approved of it. She was the only one she was going to wear it for of course.

"You…. You can look now" Haru retorted shyly. She wasn't used to wearing such revealing clothes but she felt like Rin would like it. When she looked it out a lot of male customers at the shop had stared which in human term meant it suited her.

Rin looked up and felt her cheeks heat and her eyes widen; Haru looked utterly stunning it. Like a princess; like an angel even and she couldn't look away. "Haru…." She said in utter awe. She looked even more beautiful than the day they first met when she was a kid.

Haru shifted awkwardly at her staring; she could tell Rin liked it but she wasn't used to having so much attention placed on her at once. "I…. I know it looks weird. My personality doesn't match this kind of clothing" Haru said quietly. The other outfit suited her better.

Rin frowned; how could Haru put herself down like that. She looked amazing in that dress; though she planned on being the only one to see Haru in it. She got up and tucked a strand of hair behind Haru's head; despite the fact she had spent all her life in the ocean her hair was silky soft.

"I think if you pinned a little of your hair behind your head you'd look amazing" Rin suggested thoughtfully. She would look even more angelic than she already did; guess she would have to buy some pins from the local store when she was next out.

Haru blushed then nodded pleased that the sharp toothed girl liked her outfit. She had been so worried that it didn't suit her at all because she was so blunt and proper. But knowing that it did caused all of her worries to disperse.

"Did you get anything else?" Rin asked. If she hadn't then she would opt to letting Haru borrow her shirt again for PJ's. She did look awfully cute in it after all; plus it was a girlfriend shirt so...SCORE.

Haru nodded and picked up a silky dark blue PJ top. It was over sized and baggy; way too big for her but she liked it. "Now I don't have to borrow yours" she retorted. She didn't want to inconvenience her any more.

Rin blinked; even her clothing choices for bed screamed princess. It seemed that mermaids had a thing for very elegant or princess style clothes. However she felt a little sad that she no longer had the girlfriend shirt; but it was fun while it lasted.

She then got up quietly picking up her shirt from the floor that Haru used. It still smelled like her which she liked; so, she could be closer to Haru. "Well I'm off to make dinner; I don't know about you but I'm starving" Rin stated casually. She had spent so long in the tub she forgot about feeding herself.

Haru blinked as the maroon haired girl left the room holding her shirt. She then pulled the shirt over her head allowing the towel underneath to drop to her feet. She had stripped without flashing anything indecent at all; which Haru was quite amazed by. It seemed Rin was full of surprises compared to her childhood.

"Come down when you're done" Rin said smiling as she picked up her towel and headed downstairs. She then dried the ends of her hair with the discarded towel as she made her way to the kitchen.

Haru watched Rin leave before she got ready to change. She wondered if she had hurt Rin's feelings when she showed her the PJ top; not that she had meant to.


	7. C7: The talk

**I am seriously sorry for not updating this story in so long**

 **I have been getting requests and new story ideas every day.**

Haru watched Rin thoughtfully from the sitting room as the latter hung out the laundry. They had decided to completely clean the house and now she was cleaning the sheets. It was a ritual that every Sunday she replaced the bedding and took care of the house for the following day. That way the house was nice and clean when she got home from work.

She was glad to have had Haru for help this time around but asked her to avoid water. Under the worry that when Haru touched it she sprouted fins and reverted back to being a mermaid. Instead she had simply told Haru to dust and help her with cooking lunch in what ways she could. Having a mermaid as a roommate was far from easy after all, but it was fun.

She never knew what to expect and was always kept on her toes. Though she did find it kind of weird at how Haru liked to snack on fish despite being half of one herself. But then again, circle of life and all that. In terms of nature at least by the laws of the sea, animals ate other animals in order to survive.

Meanwhile, Haru was sat at the table with some tea and sweets. Content with just watching the other female go about her business. She would never grow tired of watching Rin. Despite 10 years passing since they were separated she was still the same girl from all those years ago. Knowing she had retained some part of herself despite growing up warmed Haru's heart.

She was still as stubborn and yet as sweet as she had been back then. Her inner flame not going out and still burning as brightly as it had as a child. But she had become more brooding and emotional, her temper stronger than it had been when she was young. So many deep and conflicted emotions within the young girls heart.

Though Haru put that down to years of bullying and her leaving Rin when she was young. No doubt she would have gotten teased by the other kids should she have told them about Haru. Most humans tended to be close minded about the possibility of mermaids. Believing them to be nothing but stories, when in fact they just chose to only show themselves to certain people.

Rin had certainly changed since she was a child back when they first met. Puberty doing a good job of making her physically desirable to a future mate or to make offspring. Her soft creamy skin that was luminous in the light. Her shiny magenta hair and eyes that gleamed in the light. Those long creamy legs and well developed breasts. She was a very beautiful female specimen.

"Say Rin?" Haru asked curiously. It wasn't a bad thing to ask, all humans were physical with another at some point in their lives. So, this was not an unreasonable thing to she had been young her own parents had told her of breeding between her own kind. So, she was not exactly naïve to the personal life of humans behind closed doors.

"Hmm?" Rin called back as she straightened out the sheet on the line. She didn't need it to get creased or that would just be annoying for her to have to deal with later on. Growing up she had helped her parents with chores to help her prepare for being independent. Now that she lived alone she was capable of taking care of herself completely.

"Why is it you do not have a mate and instead choose to be alone?" she asked curiously. Surely there were men in this town that sought to make her their mate weren't there? She was mainly curious but worried at the same time. How was it that Rin had gone all this time even from her childhood and not had a partner? Surely, she had at least been confessed to.

Rin blushed and stiffened upon hearing these words. How the hell was she supposed to explain this to Haru? I mean her species was more about reproducing than about love. Things under the sea were very different compared to the humans on the land, in more ways than one. More than that why was she even asking?

After all these years she showed up after straight up abandoning her and leaving her alone? Now she was asking about her relationships? Just what kind of games was she playing here? I mean love and affection was something humans developed as they evolved. Of how to develop bonds and who to trust. But love was also what compelled them to protect their mates and loved ones from harm.

"I… Um…well… its complicated Haru" Rin replied awkwardly coughing as she did so. It's not like she hadn't tried asking people out, but it almost always ended badly and very embarrassing. By that she meant hitting on a woman and finding out she was already taken or wasn't into women. Hell, she spent a lot of her nights getting drunk before Haru came into her life.

Many nights spent at a bar moping and crying about her lack of a love life and how Haru had left her all those years ago. Giving her heart to someone and waiting for them to come back, while being unable to have a relationship with another human female. Her drunken self saying how Haru must be her fated lover or some stupid theory.

Haru tilted her head curiously "How so? I thought human breeding was quite simple" she replied bluntly. I mean she was of breeding age after all, so why was she still not taken? Then again, the idea of Rin being with someone other than herself made her very upset. But due to them being apart for so long, feelings changed over time and you moved on.

Rin felt herself mentally screaming with frustration. How the hell had she gotten herself into this situation? With her childhood crush of all things, was this really happening? I mean she had known since she was young, aside from meeting Haru that she didn't like boys in that way. As she got older and aside from Haru leaving, it was the same with other girls.

She was always drawn to women instead of men growing up. Constantly having crushes on girls through preschool, middle school and high school. She could not feel attracted to men only women. However, it wasn't till she graduated high school that she came out to her best friend Sousuke.

She then sighed and coughed shyly, trying to prepare herself for the conversation. This was going to be fun to explain. "T… The thing is Haru, I… I don't…. guys aren't really my type" she explained reluctantly. Not many women in this town were into women, they were all straight. Though she had tried looking everywhere and asking women if they would go out with her, they would all turn her down.

Those that were into women were already taken except her. They were snapped up quickly like fish in a net, but nobody ever wanted her. She just couldn't catch a break, until Haru had come back to her. Her unusual but wonderful miracle. But she was honestly surprised that all these years later, Haru still remembered the promise they made back then. Not that it would mean anything now, they were just too different.

Haru was a mermaid and belonged in the sea, her family was there and it was her home. She belonged on dry land and as much as it hurt to admit that, it was the truth. While nothing would make her happier than to spend the rest of her life with Haru, hoping for such a thing was very selfish and would cause Haru to give up something she loved. Water.

Haru's eyes widened and she stared at the maroon haired girl with wonder and relief. She was honestly surprised that Rin was gay but also that she was un-taken by someone else. No matter how you looked at it, Rin was very physically appealing as a person. Why nobody had taken her for themselves yet was a mystery to her not matter how she looked at it.

But she could not see herself giving Rin willingly to another person. Especially after the promise they had made to each other all those years ago on the beach where they were reunited. "So, you lay with women?" Haru replied casually sipping her tea. She wondered how many women had the pleasure of being Rin's companion when she felt the need to be intimate.

Rin blushed profusely at Haru's blunt tone but nodded "Y… Yeah. I mean, that's one way of putting it. But I also feel attracted to and want to one day marry one" she replied shyly. Though it did come with its setbacks, not everyone was very understanding of her sexuality. Then again in this day and age, a lot of people tended to be close minded on the subject entirely.

She was attracted to women in the same way a man was a woman. She simply sought to marry a woman she was attracted to and had strong feelings for after courting for a long period of time. She still wanted what everyone else wanted in life, to get married, have a family and continue her career, but with another woman by her side.

Haru blinked and pondered these thoughts over in her head. So, Rin was not only attracted to her own gender but sought to marry another female. But then why did she seem so ashamed about it? Not that she thought there was anything wrong on the subject of two people of the same gender marrying one another. Love was something that all creatures felt and deserved.

"So, to simply put it?" Haru asked curiously waiting for Rin to explain clearly. She didn't understand why Rin was so hesitant about being honest on the fact that she was attracted to her own gender. There were a lot of animals in the sea that could be both male and female, hell there were even some forms of homosexuality in nature.

Rin huffed "I'm gay ok! I'm a raging lesbian!" she snapped. It's not that she was ashamed of being gay, but in this day and age despite same sex marriage being legal, her community got a lot of abuse and harassment.

Men saw her as an object or some form of amusement and women didn't seem to understand how it was even humanely possible. Aside from the rare moment of homophobia. It was a never-ending battle of frustration and complexities. Why could people not just understand it and be done with it? At the end of the day she was still human.

She still had a life and was still a person aside from her sexuality. She had a family, a career and friendships aside from her being a lesbian. Why was that so hard to understand? Great, now she would be in a bad mood for the rest of the day. She really had wanted to avoid having this conversation until she was comfortable.

Haru was rather taken aback by Rin's outburst, hearing the unhappiness and anger in her tone. She remembered seeing Rin cry as a child but never get as upset to the extent she was right now. But what had she said to make Rin become so unhappy? She had simply asked a question and that was all.

Rin turned and saw Haru's expression making her feel guilty. She shouldn't have taken it out on Haru, but she just got so fed up with the judgement and lack of understanding from others. She was just gay, nothing more nothing less. Not that hard to understand and the only thing that made her different was being attracted to the same gender and not the opposite.

Haru softened and sighed "I never thought that it made a difference. I am surprised to know your attracted to your own gender but not upset. At the end of the day it's about love, right?" she replied. How or why that mattered she didn't know. But people had obviously given grief to Rin growing up and that was not something she would tolerate lightly.

Rin stared at Haru in awe, it had been a long time since she had heard anyone say that aside from Sousuke, her brother Gou, her parents and a few members of the police force. Not all people were hateful or unaccepting, but there were the few that tended to be rather…. Close minded. For that, hearing it from her first love felt really good.

She then laughed quietly to herself in amusement and rubbed her eyes with her fingers. Haru really was something, just as wise and full of intellect as she had been back then. Able to soothe her rage and chase away her troubles like the sand to the tide. She certainly was magical in that sense, capable of healing the wounds in her heart instantly.

She then turned to smile at Haru fondly. "You… You're really something Haru" she replied playfully. Never had she met a girl like her, even after all these years Haru stood out above all else. She wasn't like any of the human women, so ethereal and otherworldly. Her eyes as blue as the sea in which she came from. But that would only cause her more pain when Haru had to eventually leave.

* * *

Rin sighed heavily rubbing her hair with a towel. After a long day of doing chores and getting covered in dust, a long soak in the tub was just what she needed. It was always so relaxing. She paced through the hall wrapped in a soft pink towel, another draped around her head to catch water droplets. A bottle of milk in her hand which was already have full.

Haru peered up from her book at the table. Her eyes pinned to Rin's body, why was she drinking milk when she was already healthy enough body wise? "I never knew you liked milk so much" she stated casually. But then again, the palette changed as humans grew up, things you once hated you grew to love.

Rin stiffened and gripped her towel, Haru really had a bad habit of catching her off guard. How long had she even been sat there, it seemed she was still getting used to having Haru as a roommate. "W… What are you? How long have you been sat there?" Rin snapped anxiously. Just how much had she seen and had she been staring at her? Not that she minded too much.

Haru hummed and put down book giving Rin a serious look. Why was so so ashamed to show her body to another woman? They were both anatomically similar after all, aside size differences. "You don't need to cover up. We're both women after all. But why do you drink milk? Your big enough already" she replied.

Rin blinked innocently then felt her cheeks heat. Was she really making a comment about the size of her breasts? "That's none of your business! Besides its good for you!" she retorted defensively. Maybe Haru should try drinking some and see if her boobs got bigger. So what that she enjoyed drinking milk?

Haru then sighed heavily and got to her feet. It seems she would have to teach Rin the hard way, her stubborn nature was often her Achilles heel. Her body was fine the way it was. Before Rin could process what was going on, the raven had approached her and had grabbed one of her breasts in her hand like a claw making her face turn the colour of a tomato.

"HARU!" Rin screamed loudly. Just what the hell was she playing at? This sort of thing was not appropriate unless well… you were physically or romantically involved. But normal human women didn't just go up to each other and start grabbing each others boobs. It was highly inappropriate behaviour.

Haru jiggled the breast around a little before staring Rin in the eye firmly. "Like I thought, your breasts are very healthy. You don't need to drink that stuff anymore to make them grow" she stated bluntly. Rin's body was fine the way it was, why should she feel that she needed to change it? There was nothing wrong with her current body image whatsoever. Self-esteem maybe?

That was the last straw for Rin. How this woman could be the same Haru she had a crush on as a child she didn't know. The Haru she knew back then would have never done such a thing. She then clicked her teeth and dumped the rest of the milk on Haru's head angrily. Rin then stormed off leaving a rather stunned Haru covered in cold milk standing there.

Served her right for being so cheeky, she was sleeping in the tub tonight or hell the floor. There was no way she was sharing a bed with Haru after she pulled that little stunt on her. "Stupid Haru! You perverted mermaid!" Rin growled angrily as she stormed upstairs to her room.


	8. C8: You left me!

**Seems I'm having a habit of updating free fanfics as of late**

 **Rin has an outburst and yells at Haru about her feelings of leaving her alone for the past 10 years**

 **but the two reconcile and make up**

 **Fluff and feels**

Rin hummed as she slowly undid the top button of her uniform shirt. Another quiet day but it was her job as a police officer to keep the town safe from harm of any kind. Knowing lives were safe because of her made the job worth it. Sure, sometimes it got scary and on the rare occasion she had to use her gun. Sometimes chasing the odd thug or public molestation. But usually just helping citizens during their daily lives.

Sometimes she would get the odd sexual harassment of perverts out-letting their kinks on her uniform. But they could be arrested for that so it wasn't all bad. It helped when she had Sousuke to help her during patrol so stuff like this would be easier to avoid. Sadly having a guy friend around meant other men would feel threatened.

Honestly, despite the stereotypes in moves the life of police was in fact very boring. It wasn't all chases and actions scenes as one would believe the life of a police officer to be. There were times she almost fell asleep at her desk because of how boring things got, having to be woken up by Sousuke before she got caught sleeping on the job.

"Haru, I'm home" Rin called loudly. She had picked her up some fish snacks from the store as well as some food for dinner. Honestly, she was exhausted, ever muscle aching like hell. I mean walking around the area 2 hours a day and sitting at a desk doing paperwork. You would be lucky if you were doing more than laying down for long periods of time afterwards.

"Welcome home Rin" Haru replied casually. She had missed her when she went away, she knew she had a job to do but in all honest she got really lonely and miserable when she was gone. She knew Rin's job was important, but at the same time she felt neglected. She had come all this way to be with her because of their promise. But now it felt like Rin had forgotten the depth of it.

Rin sighed and walked down the hall, how long had she been in there. She swore her water bill must have raised since Haru had come to live with her. But she was cute so, she just dealt with it. I mean she had a cute roommate living with her whom kept her company, felt nicer than coming home to an empty house after so long.

Her job paid ok, and her parents sent her a little money so she wasn't broke. But then again, she was used to paying for once person. Having two people live in a house got expensive. Living alone wasn't as cheap as one would expect. She had learned that the hard way after moving out. But she was a resilient person so she was good at handling most situations.

Eventually she came to her bathroom and opened the door, an un-amused expression on her face. So much for being able to relax, seems the bathroom was occupied by someone else. Just when she thought she could finally have some time to herself. Instead she would have to wait for god knows how long before she could finally get the tub to herself.

Haru was lounging in the tub with a content smile on her face, her dark hair flowing across her chest. Covering the mounds on her chest tastefully, yet appearing very seductive. One hand resting over the side of the tub, the other was rested on her head slightly entangled in her hair. Her eyes glazed over slightly as if she had been deep in thought.

Her beautiful long scaly blue tail hung out of the tub near the bottom, showing her fins. Almost bobbing about in a happy manner. The rest of her remained submerged in the water, back to her own natural habitat. She seemed completely unfazed about being walked in on. Compared to any normal person who would be embarrassed and yell about someone intruding their privacy.

Rin could only stare at the mermaid awkwardly, she knew they were both women thus sharing the same anatomy. But she just wasn't used to having another girl in her house. But then again Haru was a guest, she had freedom to do what she wanted. Yet respect Rin's manners at the same time. But so far, she had not broken any rules or done anything bad.

She sighed heavily, trying not to stare "Why don't you ever wear a shirt? Don't you feel weird about having your boobs out for the world to see?" she asked hesitantly. Didn't mermaid's feel embarrassment at all? In normal human culture, having someone see your body unless you were in a relationship was seen as inappropriate. So god knows what mermaid culture was like in that sense.

Haru blinked, confused by Rin's awkwardness. They had been living together for some time and she had known Rin since she was a young girl. So why was she so hesitant about looking at her? I mean it was nothing she didn't see on a daily basis, ok yes it would be strange to see a fish instead of human anatomy but her upper half was the same.

Back when she was young, Rin had complimented her appearance a lot. Now that she was grown up, she seemed to be embarrassed at the very thought of looking at her in that way. "We are both women, aren't we? Why should something so trivial matter?" Haru asked casually. Back home her breasts had always been on show, but nobody ever cared about it.

All mermaids went around without a shirt, they were half fish after all. Why would they need to worry about clothing when they lived in the ocean? Such things were unnecessary.

Rin irked and shifted in her place, annoyed at Haru's reply yet knowing at the same time she was right. But seeing Haru in such a seductive way was honestly turning her on a little. Despite attempting relationships with other people, she had never once been able to forget Haru. Every day she had been gone, Rin had felt lonely without her for company.

But despite her feelings for Haru, she was a mermaid. She belonged in the sea not on the land. It was her home and it always would be, meaning she would have to return there someday. She would have to return to the blue depths and probably marry some merman instead of being with her as sad as that made her feel.

She then sighed heavily turning her back on Haru "Just hurry up ok, some of us want to use the tub as well" she replied in an annoyed tone. Closing the door on Haru and going to make something to eat. As the door was closed on her, Haru blinked in confusion at Rin's reaction. Didn't Rin like women? Was she not attracted to the female body? So why was she rejecting her?

Meanwhile, Rin leaned against the bathroom door. Her face in her hands and her face as red as her hair, trying to remain calm. Her heart aching with love and her body screaming with frustration. It couldn't keep going like this, she loved Haru with all her heart. But mermaids belonged to the sea, not on dry land like humans. Though she wanted Haru to stay, she had people who loved her back home.

* * *

Rin stood at the cooker silently, attempting to cook some curry for dinner. She was too tired to do anything fancy and Haru couldn't really complain since she was living here for free. If she was to complain about her cooking then that would be the last straw, this wasn't a diner so she shouldn't expect any fancy quality of food.

Rin had since changed into a loose pair of shorts and a casual T shirt to make dinner until she took her bath. She still felt sweaty and gross but then Haru was still using the tub. Most likely she had been in there all day which was the annoying thing, she would question how such a thing were possible if Haru weren't a mermaid.

Though she would be lying if she wasn't slightly irked by it. Since staying with her, Haru had started to act as if this were her home not Rin's. Though she was alien to human culture, Rin was sure she wasn't alien to manners. The amount, of things Haru had done while she was here being endless. It was amazing that Rin hadn't thrown her out and sent her back to the ocean already. She was just too kind.

Sure, she didn't mind sharing a bed with Haru as she only had one of those in the house. I mean she wasn't so heartless to make Haru sleep on the floor or the sofa downstairs. But walking around barely clothed, running baths all the time, being so clingy and talking about the female body so casually. Honestly, she felt like she was caring for a child.

Haru would wear clothes when going out but only when Rin helped her. She had since gotten the hang of it but when indoors she would dress in very skimpy clothes. She was only lucky Haru would wear underpants so she wasn't flashing anything, or that would be hella embarrassing and awkward. She was only thankful they didn't have guests.

She would spend a lot of her time in the bath, but usually on hot days. She wondered why Haru didn't just drink the water instead, I mean, being a mermaid she wouldn't suffer water poisoning. Even in bed or outside of bed, Haru was always cuddling up to or being very touchy feely. I mean the two weren't in a relationship and they were in a way childhood friends to boot.

Things weren't as they were and things had changed since she was a child. They still had a strong bond and a connection that nobody else would understand. But, Haru obviously had a different mindset to how things were compared to the way Rin felt about it. Probably still remembering her as that small tomboyish child.

To boot the incident with the bath, Rin was a confident about her body and sexuality too. But she knew certain things were not appropriate to do as a woman. And Haru failed to understand that. She sighed heavily and stirred the sauce before chopping up some veggies to add. Curry was cheap for living alone, but now that Haru was here she would need to shop for two instead.

The worst part being Haru had a big appetite, you would never think a mermaid would eat so much. It was like she had hollow legs or something, eating way more than Rin did. Wondering if Haru was ever satisfied with the quantity of food she was given, how much fish did she consume while she was underwater. I mean, mermaids obviously weren't vegetarian.

But at the same time, part of her was happy to have Haru around and once more part of her life. It felt like old times even after growing up and moving on with her life. Sharing a sense of affection and worry for Haru, likely the same Haru had felt towards her as a child. Having someone else for company and to make conversation with.

She had left her home, her family all of it behind just to see Rin again. She had given up her life as a mermaid to come to dry land despite having no experience just to see her. This made Rin happier than you could imagine seeing her after all this time. But she still felt a great sense of guilt and sadness to know what Haru was giving up because of her.

"I'm done bathing" Haru said casually appearing from the bathroom. A towel placed on her head as she dried her long black hair. Her cheeks were pale white from sitting in a bath for so long. She was amazed that Haru could stand to sit in cold water, but then she was half fish so it probably didn't even faze her. Mermaids were certainly fascinating creatures indeed.

"Dinner will be done soon" Rin replied quickly as she put the rice on. She had made a little extra just for Haru, as she had learned it took at least 2-3 servings to fill her stomach. She tried not to peer at Haru but she was very tempting. Wearing the same over sized shirt again, flashing her long creamy legs, the outline of her bosom and flashing her collar bones.

She tried to repress her desire to hold Haru, her fear of losing her again lingering in her heart. She had already dealt with heartbreak once before, she wouldn't like to experience it a second time. To become happy with Haru only for her to be torn from her again and become separated once more would break her heart.

Haru saw the conflicted look on the other girls face, the hidden pain in her eyes. Yet able to see the visible blush and look of conflict on her face. So many emotions running through her. She didn't understand Rin, why she was acting this way. Why could she not simply be honest about her feelings instead of repressing them. She knew she was happy to see her again.

Her gaze became heated and she felt an anger brewing inside of her. Wasn't Rin happy to see her at all? Hadn't she missed her? Why was she being so cold and distant now? "Why do you distance yourself? I thought you cared about me Rin. Back then you always looked forward to seeing me" Haru asked accusingly. Her tone filled with confusion and sadness.

Back when Rin had been a child, every day she had big eyes wide with joy and an eagerness about her. Rushing into her arms happily whenever she saw her. Knowing she cared for Haru. Holding the small girl close to her and comforting her. Speaking endlessly with her by the waterside had been some of her happiest memories.

Rin stiffened, her eyes stinging with tears that threatened to fall. This wasn't fair, using the guilt card. Making her remember the past when she had been happy and innocent. She sighed heavily a pained look appearing on her face "This is only temporary Haru. You can't stay here forever; a bath gets expensive you know. You'll have to return to the sea sometime" she replied coldly.

Though deep down she would like nothing better than to have Haru stay here. She would not separate her from her family, friends and home. The sea was where she belonged. Surely Haru would miss it and would worry about her family, but instead she was thinking of Rin and neglecting her own feelings.

Haru then became sad, why was Rin telling her to go home when she wanted to be with her. Hadn't she promised to return when she had finished her migration with her pod? "This…isn't this my home?" Haru asked hesitantly her tone sad. Her family would understand her desire to be with Rin. During their migration, she had spoken about her a lot.

Makoto had even comforted her when she was lonely and missing Rin. Saying they would return soon enough and she would be reunited with her again. Easing her sadness. When she had decided to return to the surface Makoto had seen her off but asked Haru to visit the waterfront so they could speak to one another.

Rin then snapped, her feelings bursting out of her. This was just too much, why couldn't Haru understand this wasn't how things worked. Why couldn't she understand how she felt? She then spun around to glare at Haru flicking off the cooker. Her eyes angry and filled with tears, gritting her teeth and looking at her hatefully. Her eyes shiny with tears that threatened to fall.

" _Don't gimme that bullshit Haru! You don't belong here! I mean you were happy enough to leave me behind the first time, weren't you?!"_ she snapped bitterly nearly choking on her words. When Haru left that day, her heart smashed into pieces. Just looking at the ocean hurt, when story time about mermaids was read she would remember Haru and start to cry.

She would run up and down the beach looking for her and calling her. Until she was tired and couldn't run anymore. Her brother and Sousuke having to come and find her. She had been called so many names, been told her stories were lies. Calling her crazy and isolating her further. Having only Sousuke who actually believed her words about her mermaid friend.

Haru was taken aback and nearly jumped at the intensity of Rin's tone. Stunned to see Rin looking at her so fiercely. Like a shark staring down its prey. A shiver of fear running through her. She had never seen Rin look like this, she had always been so happy to see her. Treating her with a fondness and affection she had never felt before.

Then the tears began to spill, big fat tears running down Rin's face. Pouring out of her like a waterfall leaving stream marks down her face as she burst into tears in the kitchen. She leaned forward bowing her head, covering her face and hiding her face from Haru. Was she happy now? Seeing her look so pathetic? Seeing how bitter she truly was?

The accumulation of everything she had endured over the past ten years while she had been gone. Everything her heart had experienced after losing the only friend aside from Sousuke she had ever had. "Y... You never came…I waited for *hic* so l…long but… but you…you never came" Rin sobbed. Days became weeks, weeks became months and months had become years. Time slowly passing and yet no Haru.

The image of a young Rin sobbing for Haru while sitting alone on a beach broke Haru's heart. Thinking of how lonely and miserable the poor girl must have been. She didn't know what to say, she had no excuse but she hadn't been able to control the length of her migration. Never thinking it would be so long, leaving Rin to wait.

Rin looked up revealing her tear stained face smiling sadly, almost ashamed of Haru seeing her like this. "The other kids…. They… they would pick on me. Calling me a liar. I was bullied even more than I was before I met you" she sobbed. Calling her a liar and saying she was making things up, that mermaids weren't real. Leaving her alone and miserable, calling her a freak and a wierdo for believing in fairy tales.

It broke Haru's heart to see Rin like this, broken and lonely. Unable to stop crying due to the pain she had caused her. She could not undo the past and the mistakes she had made. But she could still fix the future she had with Rin. Making up for lost time and being away from her. She was gone then, but she was here now. And she would never leave Rin again.

She hesitantly approached Rin and wrapped her arms around the maroon haired girl. Pressing herself against her and holding her close to her own body protectively. Realizing how weak Rin truly was, how she had slowly built up walls around herself so she wouldn't get hurt. Yet still hoping she would see Haru again, but that day had never come.

Rin stiffened at first then eased into Haru's body. The scent of salt water and fresh air wafting up her nose. Haru's silky skin and cold form against her own warm body. How she had missed this, the last time she had been this close to Haru she had been an adolescent. Crying her eyes out while Haru and she parted ways.

"Rin, forgive me. I _beg_ you. I never meant to leave you for so long, you have no idea how much it hurt to part from you. I never thought my actions would cause you such pain" Haru apologized. She would never understand why those boys had been so cruel to her. Wishing she had been able to protect her. But she was here now and she always would be.

Rin softened, just like when she had been a child and upset. Haru's embrace eased her pain and brought her a comfort she had never felt before. Chasing away her sadness. She then felt fresh tears welling up but not from sadness, but joy and relief. She then buried her head into Haru's shoulder and cried. While Haru held her close, and spoke soft soothing words.

* * *

Haru hummed happily as she spooned curry and rice into her mouth. This was already her third helping, it was a little spicy but then she didn't mind it. Rin didn't seem to like overly spicy food. But she loved it, back home she did not have food like this. They mainly lived on plant based diets and lower species of fish. But this was hot and delicious.

Rin sat opposite, her eyes red from crying yet she felt oddly better. Relieving her feelings of the past ten years while she was held by her first love. Felt kind of like something out of a romantic movie. She was especially hungry after all that crying. Enjoying her meal just a little bit more, but at least she would rest well tonight. That was the main thing she had gotten out of this.

"Are you feeling better?" Haru asked in a worried tone. She was glad to see that Rin had an appetite as she would need to regain her strength. She had cried an awful lot, she didn't think Rin could hold that much water in her body. It was rather amazing. She was surprised the girl didn't look shriveled and dehydrated.

Rin blinked then blushed, but she honestly did feel so much better. The air felt clearer and she felt more relaxed. Having got her feelings off her chest after all this time. She then nodded but felt rather guilty for snapping at Haru like that "Y… Yeah. Thanks, Haru" she replied awkwardly. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so refreshed.

Haru smiled warmly, memories flooding back as she saw Rin sitting there red eyed. Reminding her that the little girl had now grown up and become a woman.

Rin saw her expression and shifted, why was it that Haru seemed more mature than usual. Radiating a womanly aura that far extended her years. It was honestly a little creepy. "What is it?" Rin asked hesitantly. She wondered what the woman could be thinking about to make her so happy? Gripping the spoon in her hand tightly as she did so.

"You look really cute when you're crying" Haru said gently. Rin was adorable even when angry crying. But then again, she had always thought Rin to be cute, even back then. All these years later she still saw Rin as adorable even after she had become a woman. For Rin would always be someone precious to her no matter what.

Rin felt her cheeks heat, was Haru making fun of her? Though she was not as upset as she usually would be. She simply huffed and started to eat her food "Your weird" she muttered. But the atmosphere felt lighter, happier, homelier. How had she not realized how lonely it had been before?


	9. C9: Nice to meet you Haruka

**I'm back with more on the mermaid story, call it an early Christmas present**

 **Haru and Sousuke finally meet each other and he decides to tease Rin about it making her jealous**

 **I plan on bringing in fem mermaid Makoto at some-point and pairing her up with Sousuke**

 **Fluff and humour**

 **Hope you like it**

Haru walked down the street quietly, her black hair flowing down her back like water. Wearing her the oval neck short sleeved blue shirt and black pencil skirt, wanting to dress proper while visiting Rin at work. Her blue eyes gentle and calm like the ocean before a storm. Carrying something close to her chest protectively.

She had planned on having a relaxed day by soaking in the tub, eating fish snacks or taking a nap. She never really got up to much during the day by herself, she got lonely without Rin. This place wasn't her world, she had lived in the ocean all her life so being in the human world was something strange and unusual to her.

Seeing the way humans lived compared to her kind at the bottom of the sea. Learning about their way of life slowly but surely, understanding their gestures and mannerisms towards others. Be they friends, family or lovers, she was learning of the different ways they showed their affections for one another. It was very interesting indeed.

But she was learning to cope and understand the new world she now resided in. Slowly learning to adapt from watching Rin, adapting to her lifestyle and daily rituals rather quickly. But she was also learning about Rin as well, understanding that though she remembered her as a young girl, she was now very much a grown woman now.

She was currently heading towards the police station where Rin worked. This was her first time visiting Rin's work area since they had been reunited some time ago. It being a small town there was only the one police station. The crime rate was relatively low and nothing dangerous ever happened around here. Just the occasional accident or troublemaker.

According to Rin, everyone knew each other around here and because of this was able to prevent anything from happening. They had a tight netted community and everyone had their hands in each others pockets. Apparently really coming into their own around festival time or when there were parties in the neighbourhood. Using their stalls to bring joy to others.

She was taking Rin's lunch to her, the latter having left it behind this morning. Being in such a rush to get to work, she had only just remembered her keys and mobile phone before setting off. Haru was surprised that despite being a grown woman, Rin was still very unorganized and unable to start her day properly by making sure she had all her belongings.

As much as Rin acted like she didn't enjoy or was uncomfortable with having her around. She would be lost without her, she wondered how many mistakes she had made before she showed up. She hadn't quote "Gotten her shit together yet" whatever that meant. She was still adapting to human quotation and methods of description.

She was so lost in her own thoughts she failed to see that she was heading in someone's direction. Suddenly, she bumped into someone causing her to gasp in surprise. She hoped whomever she had bumped into was not injured in any way. Having not been paying attention, due to having her head bowed and lost in her own thoughts.

They were much bigger than her in size and body mass, tall and muscular. She mumbled at the sudden contact, gathering herself and trying to compose herself as best she could. How could she have been so rude as to not watch where she had been going, her parents and Makoto had taught her better than that growing up. She felt so bad about it.

"I apologize, I was not watching where I was going. I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble" she replied apologetically. The last thing she had wanted was to bump into anyone and cause them irritation. However, upon looking at him her eyes widened and she was visibly surprised. Going into shock as she took in his appearance. Unable to find her voice this time and her mouth open a little.

She felt like she was looking in the mirror, as if this was what she would look like had she been born a man. Like this person and her were opposites and once the same soul. She was having what Rin called "Deja vu" the moment when you feel like you had seen someone or been somewhere before but couldn't explain as to how or why.

He had slicked back black hair, a similar colour to her own. Though his skin was somewhat more tanned than hers, I mean she had spent her entire life living under the ocean without sunlight. His hair was tousled almost and combed back out of his face. His eyes aquamarine or turquoise, a lighter colour to Haru's which was surprising.

Haru could only stand there awkwardly, gripping the lunch. She felt intimidated under his silent gaze, having never spoken to another human aside Rin before. Suddenly, acting as her comfort in the situation. Not knowing what to do with herself, simply staring at the man quietly. She hoped that he wouldn't harm or or would attempt anything.

Eventually the man reacted and gave Haru a one over. Looking her up and down silently, taking in her appearance and staring her down. Giving a slightly intimidating aura from him, scaring Haru a little. Eventually he visibly softened and replied "Haru right?" he asked. So, this was the girl Rin had spoken so much about. She really was as pretty as Rin had described, such silky black hair.

Haru was stunned by this, gripping the bento even tighter. Now she was starting to panic a little, wondering if she should make a run for it. How did this guy know her name? She had never met him before in her life, yet he knew what she looked like. But how? She had never felt fear like this before, she didn't like it whatsoever.

Suddenly, to her relief Rin appeared in her uniform. Easing all of her confusions and worries instantly like magic. A confused and calm look on her face, how was it she looked even more beautiful than normal in her work uniform? Her figure perfectly outlined in the tight blue material, giving off a very powerful air and responsible appearance.

She approached the male curiously in a familiar manner, she had seen him speaking to someone and wondered if a citizen needed help with something. Though it was rare Sousuke ever got into any trouble. "Sousuke, everything ok out here?" she asked. She was holding two drinks in her hands, one for her and one for him.

She then spotted Haruka behind him, looking visibly stunned but happy to see her. This confused Rin as she hadn't shown Haru about the village much, so how had she managed to figure out where she worked. To boot, what she was doing by herself out of the house, how had she managed to find her without directions?

She pushed past Sousuke and confronted the black haired girl worriedly. "Haru? What are you doing out of the house? Are you ok? Did something happen?" she asked worriedly. Usually she spent all her time soaking in the tub or eating fish snacks. Not that she minded Haru being out of the house, but she didn't really know the town that well. Worried she may have gotten lost, but luckily that was not the case here.

Thank god she had bumped into them, the idea of someone taking advantage of Haru or her getting into trouble made her skin crawl. She couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to her. She would never be able to forgive herself, especially since her job involved the law and protecting people from harm.

Haru softened when she saw Rin, this man was obviously a work associate of Rin's. Feeling bad for having suspected him, of course Rin would speak about her at work. It would only naturally come up in conversation. How had she not thought of that before and asked him if he knew Rin, instead of standing there like a fish with her mouth open.

She then revealed the box lunch and held it out to Rin shyly. Feeling awkward about bothering her while she was working "You… you left your lunch at home so" she replied awkwardly. She wondered if she should just leave now and go home. Rin was working and she had brought her what she needed. If she stayed too long she would be bothering Rin while she was on patrol.

Rin perked up and took the box gratefully, what would she do without Haru? Sure, she was odd but she was honestly the sweetest sometimes. Having her around was such a relief. Her cheeks heating slightly at how Haru had come all this way just to bring her lunch. "Thanks, Haru, damn. I thought I would have to share with Sousuke" she replied.

She was short on cash so buying something would be off the menu. Hell, she was buying the drinks from Sousuke's pocket, since they didn't get their pay check until next week. Haru had really saved her bacon here, this was nothing short of pure luck and she counted her blessings that she had gotten off lucky here.

Sousuke stared at Rin, he had never seen her look so worried about someone. Since Rin was usually awkward or kept her thoughts to herself a lot unless it was jokes or work related. Or blush as hard as she was right now, her face redder than her hair. Something told him this was the same Haru she had spoken about as kids.

However, he was curious to know more about her. All the stories he had heard as kids and in middle school, now here she was standing before them in person. He just had to now more about her from herself. I mean she had come all this way so telling her to go back now would be rude. It was an awfully long way after all.

"Hey, since we're on break we should get lunch. I can buy for your friend" Sousuke suggested. The poor girl would be hungry after looking for the police station herself and walking all this way on foot. He had been hoping to get to know Haru after hearing so much of her from Rin as a child. He had never thought he would ever meet her in real life.

* * *

"Sorry for freaking you out like that. I'm Sousuke, I'm sure Rin spoke about me as a kid. When we hung out, she told me all about her pretty mermaid friend she spoke to after school" he explained calmly a slight teasing tone to his voice. There were days when he had to miss preschool that he worried about Rin being picked on about her mermaid friend she had met by the seashore.

Though none of the teachers and other kids ever believed her, Sousuke was always on her side. He knew Rin was not the type of girl to lie about anything, ever. Though she was awkward, shy and energetic, she was not a liar. Maybe somewhat prideful and often loudmouthed, but everything that came out of her mouth was always the truth.

Haru blushed, feeling ashamed at suspecting him. Why hadn't she assumed that he could be a friend or associate of Rin's in the first place? She had known that Rin was picked on, but she never mentioned anyone else. Having thought she was the only person Rin spoke to. She felt bad for thinking Rin would never have met anyone as she grew up.

However, she was relieved to know Rin had a friend when she left. Meaning she had someone to vent her problems to and comfort her when she was lonely. Someone to speak to when she was gone. When she left, she had worried about Rin being all by herself. Feeling ashamed for getting so close to the girl only to leave her behind for so long.

She worried about the other kids bullying her, her small face stained with tears. Worrying about whether or not she would be ok, knowing how lonely she would have been by herself. "No its quite alright, Rin never told me that she had any friends. I simply assumed the fact that Rin would possibly be a loner when she grew up" she apologized.

She had spent so long being apart from Rin that she had missed great chunks of her life. Remembering the small child, not expecting to see her as a grown woman. Not expecting to have been gone so long, unable to watch her grow up. No wonder Rin acted hostile and distant towards her after what she had done. It wouldn't be easy to forget.

Sousuke then smirked, he had heard about Haru from Rin as a child. Listening to all the stories Rin had to offer about her mystical water friend. Believing her all the time, yet at the same time curious about meeting Haruka for himself. Wondering if she was as lovely and magical as Rin had described. Now he finally could.

He leaned forward not breaking eye contact with her, reaching out his hand slowly and fingered a strand of her silky black hair between his fingers. How soft and beautiful it was. "Though she never told me how beautiful you were" he replied playfully. No wonder Rin had kept quiet on the details, what he wouldn't give to have a girl like that in his life.

He was currently a bachelor. Having shared a platonic friendship with Rin since they were kids, seeing her as a little sister. Though people assumed them to be a couple, he openly admitted he could never see Rin that way. He was waiting to meet a woman who would be as special to him as Haru was and had been to Rin growing up.

Rin pouted, before this Sousuke had seemed interested but teased her a little. Saying how lucky she was to have a girl like Haru in her life. Surprised she was rejecting her affection. She didn't exactly appreciate him being so forward with the girl she had been crushing on since she was a child. Yes, Sousuke was a tease but she knew even he had a limit to how far jokes can go.

She slowly approached Haru and wrapped her arms around Haru's back. Pressing herself against Haru's body protectively. Giving Sousuke a warning look to back off. This wasn't funny. "Sorry Sou, she's kinda batting for the other team if you know what I mean" she growled through her teeth. She had made her mark on Haru years ago, promising to be loyal to her since then.

Though Sousuke was known for being a tease and playboy, Haru was off limits. Yes, she knew he thought she was cute but Rin called dibs since she was a small. She had told him how she felt about Haru as kids. About how she wanted to marry her when they grew up. So, this joke was taking it a bit too far here.

Sousuke chuckled under his breath, god she hadn't changed a bit. Even now all these years later she was still easy as ever to tease. Her face was the picture of jealousy and it was hard not to burst into laughter. "I get it Rin; damn I was kidding" he chuckled. He would never do anything as cruel as to try and steal the girl that Rin loved.

Rin blinked then blushed realizing she had just been tricked. Her face turning bright red, Sousuke was such a cunning bastard. He really knew how to rile her up, ever since she was a kid. She pouted and looked away but still kept her hold on Rin protectively. She still didn't trust him not to tease her about Haruka anymore. "Idiot" she muttered in annoyance.

A small smile spread across Haru's face as Rin held to her tightly. Feeling her strong affections in the way she held her close to her body. She still hadn't changed all these years later, still as clingy as ever. Showing her affection for Haruka all these years later. But that made her happy, to know that Rin did love her despite the complaints.


	10. C10: This heart beats only for you

Haru, Sousuke and Rin were sat around the table together, a peaceful aura in the air. After their last encounter, Haru had suggested they have tea. Due to the fact it was a polite social gathering when meeting new people. She was quickly adapting to the new roles that humans had to abide by. But she had taken to the role of living as Rin's roommate very well. They both shared cooking and she could relax in the bathtub whenever she wanted.

She was able to enjoy all the fish and snacks she wanted, as well as being able to sleep next to Rin. What more could she ask for? She was spoiled by happiness, being able to be around her 24/7. She was forever grateful that Rin had taken her into her home, but she did wish that Rin could be home more often and tried to be understanding about her having to work.

Haru had bought cake for the occasion, due to the fact all three of them had a love of sweet things. Having wanted to get to know Sousuke a little better after their meeting, in hopes of understanding Rin better too. Though she found it a little strange with his habit to stare at people, she understood she was a kind soul. He was understandably protective of Rin as she was, given he was the only friend she had growing up.

Because of that, she could hopefully gain secret information on Rin that only he knew about. "Sousuke-kun, do you mind telling me what Rin was like as a teenager? Sadly, I only knew her during her innocent youth" Haru asked curiously. She had been missing from Rin's life for a long time and she hoped to make up for that now. She wanted to repair the bond that had been broken when she had to part ways with Rin. But she wanted to make up for that lost time and prove that her affections for Rin were still strong and true.

Rin choked on her tea, coughing and spluttering. Not exactly wanting to bring up the awkward moments of puberty. "Damn it Haru, nobody needs to hear about that embarrassing shit" she grumbled. She knew this was going to be awkward as hell and the memories that would be brought up would make her cringe. What person wanted their crush to hear about their angsty teenage years.

She had many memories she would rather forget about due to how awkward they had been. Hell, she wished she had gone about things better, but she had been young and stupid, so she had an excuse. She tended to try and forget about the past as much as possible and simply think about the future, it made things less complicated that way.

Sousuke chuckled in amusement, though she hated to admit it. Rin had a complex of wanting to look cool in order to impress people. Something that probably came from her childhood bullying and loneliness. But after learning about Haru and observing their relationship, she was probably attempting to look cool and impress Haru. But then what person didn't like to impress their crush in hopes of earning their affections.

"Even back then she was stubborn, it's hard to believe she was even more of a Tsundere back then compared to now" he teased. Forever trying to show off and prove how interesting she was. But she had her moments of being cool, always looking out for other kids and working hard at sports day. She was a helpful child and the teachers loved her, she was a good student.

She was a genuinely kind person as much as she hated to show how soft she was. She didn't have a bad bone in her body and was often misunderstood. She was simply bad at being honest about her feelings. However, other kids hadn't seen it this way and saw her as rude and antisocial, which more often than not left her lonely.

Haru's eyes lit up brightly upon hearing this, the Rin she remembered was young and clingy. A cry-baby and lovable, she had never seen Rin angry or yell when she was a kid. She had to know more. She wanted to make new memories with Rin and understand her past, hoping to know how she had become the way she was. Maybe then she could help heal the wounds in Rin's heart and prove her love.

"Please, tell me more" she begged eagerly. She had only known Rin for a short period of time but came to love her dearly. But she wanted to understand what kind of life Rin had experienced during their time apart. Had she been happy? Had she been safe and loved? Was she bullied as a teenager as well? She needed to know that Rin hadn't suffered at the hands of others after she left her behind. It had been bad enough to leave her with heartache.

Sousuke smiled, it was clear to see Haru loved Rin dearly. But it seemed Haru was more open about showing her emotions while Rin was obviously stubborn and lied about how she felt. They were polar opposites and yet so perfect for each other. They complimented each other so well and he could understand why they liked one another. Wishing he could meet someone as special as they were to each other.

Rin meanwhile frowned and sipped her tea silently, a look of annoyance on her face. The cringe of reflecting on her past actions all but embarrassing her. Knowing she would want to forget about this later on. Sometimes she wondered if Rin and Sousuke liked ganging up on her intentionally. Enjoying seeing her cry because of them. Well in Sousuke's case like an annoying big brother, but could Haru be a possible masochist? She couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

 _Sousuke hummed to himself as he made it up the stairs to the roof, having been asked to come up by Rin earlier on. Before he had gone to meet her a lot of his classmates had teased her about a possible confession._ _But it was nothing he wasn't used to; a lot of his classmates could be immature and couldn't comprehend that some teenagers of the opposite sex could get along without any romantic or sexual tension._

 _The two of them attended the same middle school as well as preschool so the two were very close. Acting like a brother and sister, messing about and joking around, rarely seen without one another._ _It was hard to have romantic feelings for someone you had known your whole life. They had grown up together and saw one another as family. But even without the romantic feelings they still cared greatly for one another._

 _After his shoulder injury, Rin had been seriously worried and pressured him into getting physical therapy. In return, Sousuke had chased off any kids or teenagers who picked on Rin about her stories of her mermaid friend. They looked out for one another like a brother and sister would. Simply wanting to take care of each other and help them find their own happiness._

 _Eventually he opened the roof door to see Rin leaning against the railing quietly. An aura of sadness coming from her. He hadn't seen her this unhappy since she was a child and the other kids were picking on her._ _He wondered what could be wrong and causing her so much sadness. Rin had always been a complicated girl, so it was hard to understand what she was thinking about. But it didn't take a genius to figure out she was upset._

 _Rin turned around to face him, a sad smile on her face. A look of nervousness, sadness and awkwardness filling the air. Though he was her best friend, she couldn't help but worry what he would think of her once she told him._ _These feelings she had kept bottled up inside, ever since she was a young girl. For years everyone had called Haru her imaginary friend, making her out to be a crazy freak. Never once giving her the benefit of the doubt._

" _Hey Rin, you want to tell me what's going on? Your acting weird" he replied in a stern tone. She was usually more playful and confident, it was rare Rin was upset about anything, at least in a serious way._ _She was always a strong person and stood up for herself, but when someone misunderstood her or deeply hurt her. Then she tended to get into a sulky mood and cried alone so nobody could see how upset she was. Rarely showing this face to anyone she didn't trust._

 _Rin sighed heavily. It was now or never, digging into a past she had long since buried in her heart to protect herself. "Sousuke, do you remember me talking about a girl called Haru. The one from my childhood?" she asked calmly._ _Being her closest and only friend, Sousuke had been the only one whom she had spoken honestly to. Telling him how she met a mermaid as a child and fallen in love with her, as crazy as that sounded._

 _Sousuke hummed thoughtfully, running through his own internal memories. Though he had missed school a lot as a kid due to childhood sicknesses (having been prone to all sorts of bugs). He did recall Rin used to talk about a mermaid she had met at the beach one day._ _The other kids would talk about Rin sneaking off the beach to play with her imaginary friend. Calling her a freak and a wierdo, isolating her further from any possible friendship groups or social situations._

 _One with pretty blue eyes that shone in the light like blue jewels, with a shimmering tail to match her eyes. One whom had earned Rin's affections and trust, spending every hour with her by the seashore to play with. Even now she found herself occasionally walking to the beach in hopes of finding Haru there, but so far she had been disappointed still._

 _Rin's face then reddened profusely with embarrassment "I… I'm still waiting for her, Haruka. So, when she comes back I can tell her how I feel. If she never comes back well…. I'll have to move on" she replied shyly._ _She knew it sounded crazy, but she believed Haru would come back someday. That she would walk along the beachfront and find her there, open armed and waiting for her. Just like she had been all those years ago._

 _Sousuke blinked in surprise, before everything started to make sense. Cursing himself for being so dense and not catching on to what was happening. His eyes widening as he realized that Rin had just come out to him. Internally telling himself "About time damn it" to himself._ _Having known ever since they were kids that Rin was different. She had never looked at the other boys the same way their classmates had._

 _He then walked over to her and placed his hand atop her head and ruffled it in an affectionate way. "Your still Rin, regardless of who you love" he replied kindly. They had known each other since they were kids, why would he think any less of her._ _All he wanted was for Rin to be happy, and this mermaid friend of hers better not forget Rin either. Rin was the type of woman to take love seriously and he would not tolerate anyone, human or sea creature taking advantage of her feelings._

 _Rin stiffened, a wave of feelings hitting her all at once. Joy, relief, hope and love, knowing that her best friend understood her feelings. Her eyes began to well up slowly, small tears at first before her eyes became glassy with pools of tears._ _She then threw herself at Sousuke happily, sobbing on his chest like a baby. "Arigato Sousuke, Arigato" she replied tearfully. She had been so scared of what he would think. Wondering if he would call her crazy like everyone else had._

 _Now she just felt stupid for having ever doubted him. Sousuke had been her best friend for years and supported her along the way. Why would that change now all because of her sexuality? Sousuke was not like that and never had been, she felt like dick for having ever assumed he would push her away like others had in the past._

 _Sousuke smiled fondly and patted her head, feeling as though he was comforting a younger sister after a bad dream or sad experience. He then patted her head once more in an affectionate manner._ " _Stop being such a cry-baby huh? Haru's going to tease you too for crying so much" he chuckled. But if she really loved Haru as much as she did, that meant Haru had to care for Rin too. If she was willing to make such an important promise._

* * *

"And then when me and Rin came down to the classroom, everyone was stunned to learn Rin came out to me instead of a love confession" Sousuke replied casually. Truth be told, he had always seen Rin as a little sister, so it would have been awkward as hell for him if she did anyway. As much as he cared for Rin he just couldn't see her that way and vice versa. She was an amazing girl and he appreciate that. But any romantic feelings between them to him were impossible.

Haru smiled fondly, imagining Rin crying like that brought back memories of their time together during her childhood. "How sweet" she replied gently. It seems Rin really had been gay even back then. Her feelings for her being true and obviously her first romantic attachment even at such a young age. Though she was stunned that Rin had never found a human mate growing up, given how pretty she was.

Sousuke chuckled picking up his tea cup "It was the first time I'd ever seen Rin cry like that. But it wasn't the last time that's for sure" he teased. Rin had always been a tomboy ever since she was a kid. But she was also a highly emotional creature who followed her heart when it came to everything. Despite the doubts and ostracisation she had faced from others, she had followed her feelings. She had never given up on Haru and waited patiently for the day she would return to her from the sea.

Rin clicked her teeth crossly "Idiot, instead of reminiscing about my love life how about you get your own boyfriend or girlfriend already. Maybe then you can stop talking about my awkward coming out" she growled. It had been a very meaningful but mushy moment, though she was not ashamed of crying. She didn't like to admit to her crush that she was not only a crybaby but also a scaredy cat at times.

Haru blinked in surprise, a confused expression on her face. Not expecting what she had just heard, given how affectionate he was with Rin she simply expected him to be heterosexual. Not that she had a problem with that, but he had just never given it away. But in her defense, she hadn't really known him very long to be able to tell in terms of these things. She was still very new to the human world.

Sousuke saw her expression and rested his face on his hand "I'm bisexual. Back when me and Rin were in high school, I had a few girlfriends. However, in college I finally came out and dated a few men in college" he explained. He had never truly hidden it, he was just low key about it. Even when in high school he would check out men but had never figured out what that meant. But after a while he realized he had a love for both the male and female form.

Haru hummed, his protective and distant nature would be perfect for Makoto's soft and kind heart. Makoto was like her big brother and had known him since she was a small merchild. Makoto was one of the most sought out merfolk back home, however his affections did not lie with the female merfolk but the male. This caused a lot of drama back home due to his inability to reproduce amongst his own kind.

"You know, your exactly Makoto's type" she replied thoughtfully. He had always been a nurturing and kind soul but often neglected himself. But Sousuke was a natural protective type and would allow Makoto to become selfish. The two would compliment each other very well, though he would be awkward to admit it she didn't doubt Makoto would like him too.

Sousuke perked up, his eyes lighting up a little. Rin had fallen for a mermaid and Haru was indeed alluring. So what kind of person would her friend be? Were they a boy, a girl? He had to know more. "Continue" he asked casually leaning over the table a little. It seems having a friendship with a mermaid was paying off if she knew plenty of attractive partners for him deep below the sea.

Rin groaned heavily and leaned forward gripping her face in her hands. "What the hell is going on?" she groaned crossly. This went from a simple meeting with tea and cake, to embarrassing nostalgia to dating advice. Just why was this happening? Was it too much to ask for things to go smoothly for once?

* * *

"If they come visit, introduce us ok" Sousuke asked hopefully. This Makoto guy sounded fun, sweet, nurturing and caring; exactly his type. For whatever reason, he tended to like guys that had a maternal or romantic soul. For whatever reason no men or women on this earth had been able to allure him or keep his interest. But Haru's otherworldly nature had caught his attention almost immediately, maybe the same could be said for Makoto.

"Hai, given Makoto worries so much he'll drop by in the near future" Haru called back. She had a feeling that Makoto and Sousuke would get along very well. She felt it in her soul, that they were possibly meant to be. She had come to tell when people hid their feelings, which could be said about both Makoto and Rin. Sousuke was somewhat similar to her in that sense, so maybe he and Makoto were meant to be.

She had met Rin as a child and ended up being someone she could never forget about. Maybe Makoto was the dream boy that Sousuke had been waiting for his entire life. The person who made him feel whole. Makoto was a great cook and made many amazing dishes back home. Though he would need to adapt to the human world, she didn't doubt he would make a great house husband to Sousuke.

Rin watched Sousuke leave in silence. Though happy to see him again and glad to have reminisced despite how awkward it had been. Part of her still couldn't help but be annoyed somehow. Seeing them interact so intimately, almost as if they were a couple. Though she hated to admit it they did look good together. But Sousuke was not the type of guy to move in on someone else's territory.

Haru peered at Rin curiously and saw her annoyed expression. Was she still embarrassed about earlier? She had no idea that bringing up the past would leave her in such an unpleasant mood. "Rin?" she asked in a concerned tone. Was there something she could do to make her feel better? Though she hated to be away from Rin did she need some personal space? She understood if so.

Rin snapped out of her daze, blushing and sighing heavily. "Sorry, I was just thinking" she replied awkwardly. Haru had done nothing wrong here and had simply been polite and helpful towards Sousuke. She was just being stupid. She had never wanted Haru to see her show such an ugly face as it wasn't mature of her whatsoever.

Haru blinked, she then recalled the first time she met Sousuke and how Rin had acted. Now it made sense. Rin was jealous of how the two had been ignoring her and been very talkative. Though she did get along well with Sousuke, she did not feel romantic attachment to him. Her affections had always been loyal to Rin and she could love no other. She had promised to marry her after all.

She then wrapped her arms around Rin affectionately, burying her nose against her face. Gazing up at her with her big blue eyes "I love you Rin, only you. Always" she replied gently. Even though her kind could lay millions of eggs with another, she herself was a serial monogamist. She could never truly love someone without a romantic bond involved.

She had come to love the world of humans more because romance and love was taken more seriously here. Though it was common in her world too, nowadays arranged marriages were more common. She had held their promise dearly in her heart and her dream had always been to be by Rin's side forever, living with her by the sea.

Rin blushed, how was it Haru was so damn seductive? Were all merfolk this alluring? If so, that sounded very dangerous indeed. No wonder folklore had humans being killed because of them. She then sighed heavily "Come on, I don't want to waste that cake. Maybe if your good I'll take a bath with you too" she replied awkwardly. For some reason she felt like spoiling Haru a little.

Haru's eyes lit up once more, cake and a shared bath with Rin? Her prayers had been answered, having always hoped that Rin may join her instead of always bathing alone. She didn't know why but Rin was being unusually nice right now. But she was very happy that she was. As it didn't happen very often.


End file.
